Reading:Harry Potter and The Black Cousins Book 1
by Chimera-mystic
Summary: AU. What if Sirius and Regulus had sons who lived with Harry? What if not everyone is a truly light wizard? This is where those in the Marauder's era read the future in the Room Of Requirement. The lies of those in power will be exposed, truths revealed and friendships broken and formed. Warning, Contains: Bashing, language OCs, and, canon deviation. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except OCs, plot changes, and other non-canon stuff. This is an AU Reading the books fic. The bold is my plot for the AU that the characters from the Marauders era. Will contain Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Lily (I don't like her, will explain at the end of chapter) bashing. You have been warned. This takes place during the winter of the Marauder's fifth year.**

Dorea Potter nee Black woke all of a sudden to a strange room. It was large and fitted comfortably with a table in the center lined with comfy chairs. In the center of the table was a stack of seven books. Looking around the room others were out cold as well. She recognized her husband Charlus, her son James, her adopted son Sirius, their friend Remus and Charlus' co-worker, Alastor Moody, and Minerva McGonagall. The rest were students and a few adults she didn't recognize. She drew her wand and nudged her husband awake as several of the unrecognizable stirred.

Everyone slowly woke, the adults taking Dorea's lead. "How do I know you're all not Death Eaters?" Moody growled out. Then a note materialized from the ceiling. "What does it say Alastor?" Charlus asked his colleague. Moody cleared his throat and read the note out loud.

_Sorry to abduct you all but this is a matter about changing the future of the wizarding world. You see, we gathered you all here today to read about the future in order to change it. We know that this is dangerous but the future is horrid. Nearly everyone in this room will die, or suffer horribly due to the war. _

_This is the Room of Requirement and yes you are all within Hogwarts. Anything you need the room will provide. Oh, and don't worry about time, we managed to stop time outside the room as well. And you can't leave until all the books have been read. We'll be joining you for the second book. Here's a list of people that are within the room:_

_Dorea Potter_

_Charlus Potter_

_James Potter_

_Liliana Evangelista_

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Regulus Black_

_Bellatrix Black_

_Andromeda Tonks _

_Edward "Ted" Tonks_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Narcissa Black_

_Lily Evans_

_Alice Prewett_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Severus Snape_

_Bartemius Crouch jr._

_Alastor Moody_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Shizuka Kagawa_

_No one here will do any harm or they will be dealt with by us. If you have any questions that aren't explained in the first book, we'll send another note. Do NOT bring Dumbledore into this whatsoever._

_Sincerely, A.R.B., L.S.B., H.J.P._

_P.S. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!_

"I believe we should get to reading then." Dorea said politely. McGonagall nodded. Alastor grumbled, but nodded as he put the note on the table. "What are these books anyway?" James asked casually. Remus walked to the center of the table and picked the first book up. "Harry Potter and the Black Cousins and the Sorcerer's Stone." Remus read out. "We don't have a relative named Harry." Charlus said in confusion. "Am I in the book then?" Sirius asked pointing to himself. "Just what we need." Snape ground out bitterly.

"We won't find out unless we read." McGonagall said pocketing her wand. "Any volunteers?" She asked, looking at everyone. "I'll read first." Dorea said raising her hand delicately. Remus passed her the book. "Why don't we all sit down?" Augusta asked taking a seat. Everyone found a spot, and got comfortable. Dorea opened the book to the first page and cleared her throat.

**A.N.: I know a lot of people like Lily Potter, but I don't really like her, I personally like James better. Yes, James was a jerk as a kid, but that goes down to the fact his parents spoiled him since they had him when they were older and he's their only son, but he's a good person. He helped Remus out no matter the cost, going so far as to break the law as an underage wizard. He also forgave Sirius for egging Snape on. He almost killed Snape, a man James hated yet James saved Snape because it was the right thing to do. Also if Dorae Potter is James' mother he wouldn't hate Slytherins for no good reason because she was a Slytherin as well. Snape called Lily one foul word and she never forgave him, even though he said it only in the heat of anger. Also, I have a hard time believing that she is a perfectly wonderful person with Petunia as an older sister. I know I was a bad influence on my younger brother, because we're siblings who spend a lot of time together. So if they were close then there should be some influence from Petunia, both good and bad. So that's what's going to be played out in my AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dorea opened the book and began to read.

** Chapter 1. The Beginning of the End**

"I'm not liking this." "I'm not either Prongs." "Both of you shut it." "Yes, Moony."

**Sirius Black was in over his head.**

"What did you do now Black?" Lily Evans asked derisively. Shizuka glared at her fiercely. "Watch your tone Evans." Shizuka warned. "And you are?" Lucius drawled. "Shizuka Kagawa." Regulus looked gob smacked. "As in the Noble Kagawa family of Osaka, Japan?" He asked shocked. She nodded as she turned back to Lily Evans. "I'll warn you this once. Watch what you say about my friend." She said with a dangerous glower that silenced every Slytherin and Evans.

**He had brilliantly agreed to watch his godson Harry along with his son Leo and his nephew Aries. **

"I have a son?" Sirius and Regulus asked at the same time. They looked at each other, dumbfounded, before looking away, to be congratulated by their friends.

**And now, he's glad Prongs, Moony, Lana and Shizu were not here to laugh at him. He had baby drool in his long black hair, baby food remnants from the boys' food fight, was missing a shoe, and lost sight of his nephew.**

Sirius was not so lucky now. "What do you mean you lost my son?" Regulus asked his brother sternly. Sirius shrugged. " I don't know this is the future ."

**He had Harry under his right arm, giggling like mad. Leo was gumming his fist while Sirius had him under his left arm. Sirius put them in the crib he conjured from the nursery to the living room.**

"You better be looking for my son brother." "I'm pretty sure that I am."

** He placed the two black haired one year olds in the crib, as he went to find his two year old nephew. **

All the parents groaned. "What?" Sirius asked nervously. "The terrible twos." Augusta moaned, her face in her hands. "The time when kids start to argue back and cause mayhem." Ted mentioned rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius started to sweat a bit.

**He followed the sound of giggles and stuff breaking, to the kitchen. What he saw gave him a heart attack.**

"What?" Sirius and Regulus asked nervously. "Perhaps if you would stop interrupting we would find out." Professor McGonagall said sternly. The Black brothers shifted their eyes sheepishly.

**Aries was on the counter, trying to climb the fridge. **

"Please get my son down." Regulus said into his hands.

**Sirius ran and snatched him up, much to Aires ire. "NO!" Aries yelled pulling Sirius' long hair. **

"Ouch." All the parents chorused.

"**Aires you can't climb everything, you could get hurt." Sirius said, trying to ignore the pain in his scalp.**

The adults nodded at how Sirius was dealing with his nephew so far.

** "No! Play! Wanna Play!" Aries said pulling his hair more. **

"The terrible twos." The parents moaned.

**Sirius walked the both of them over to the couch and sat down. "Aries can you let go of my hair?" Sirius asked, pain creeping up in his scalp and neck. "No!" **

"Nice try Sirius." Charlus acknowledged. "James did the same thing to Dorea. She refused to wear her hair down again until he was five." Charlus mentioned nostalgically, much to James' embarrassment. "Dad!"

**Sirius sighed and was trying to think of a solution. Sirius got a bright idea.**

"Oh dear." Remus said to Sirius' ire. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing Padfoot."

**He looked at his nephew with a mischievous smirk. **

Now Regulus got nervous. What was his brother planning. Or better yet, why was his son with his disowned brother at all?

"**Well Ree, do you want to play with Padfoot?" Sirius asked. **

"I'm confused, aren't you Padfoot Sirius?" Frank asked the fifth year. "Yes…" Sirius trailed off nervously, sharing a brief worried look with his two friends.

"**Pa'foo! Pa'foo!" Harry and Leo cheered from the crib. "Yesh." Aries answered, finally letting go of Sirius' hair. Sirius took the babies out of the crib, before "bringing out" Padfoot.**

The Marauders grew pale at those words. Would their secret get out? But what they were most worried about was James' parents' reaction. James and Sirius were getting the feeling that they won't be able to sit right for a month.

** Where Sirius was stood a large shaggy black dog with pale eyes. **

Everyone, minus the Marauders, Lilianna and Shizuka all looked at Sirius with shocked expressions on their face. "You're an animagus?" McGonagall asked shocked. Sirius looked down and nodded. James stood up, a serious expression on his face. "I'm an animagus too. It was my idea in the first place so if you want to punish Sirius you gotta punish me too!" James defended his friend. "There will be punishment James, but that can wait." Charlus said solemnly

"How long have you been animagi?" Moody asked them. "We started in our second year, but only this year we've managed to complete the transformation." Sirius said solemnly. Many went slack jawed at that. "May I ask your animagi forms and why?" Moody asked. "I'm a stag, Sirius is a Grim and Peter's a rat." James answered him. "They became animagi because of me." Remus said bravely. "And why would that be?" Moody asked locking eyes with Remus.

"Because he's a filthy werewolf!" Snape bellowed. Many of the occupants in the room lurched back. "It's not his fault! Frenrir Greyback bit him when he was five to get revenge on his parents! He's Remus Lupin, our best friend and you're a prejudiced git whose hell bent on ruining our lives!" James yelled at Snape.

"Look who's talking about prejudice, Potter." Lily sneered. "You hate Slytherins for no good reason. "My mother was a Slytherin Evans, get your facts straight." James told her off coldly, much to her shock. "You lot tried to have him kill me!" Snape screeched hatefully. "YOU THREATENED TO KILL MY BROTHER AND HANG HIS CORPSE FORM THE ASTRONOMY TOWER IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHERE REMUS WENT DURING THE FULL MOON!" Sirius bellowed angrily. The entire room grew quite.

All the other Slytherins looked shocked. "What?" Regulus asked quietly, staring at his brother. Sirus had a sad look in his eyes as he turned to look at Regulus. "He said he'd gut you like a fish and string you up from the Astronomy Tower." Sirius said in a tight voice. "Mr. Snape is this true?!" Professor McGonagall hissed angrily. Snape looked away. All the Blacks, Lucius and Barty Crouch Jr. looked furiously at him. "Stay the hell away from my family!" Bellatrix screeched at him drawing her wand. " SIT DOWN! WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS LATER." Professor McGonagall said sternly. She did so grudgingly. Lily sat there in total shock.

"**Pa'foo!" Harry cheered wobbling towards the dog. **

That lifted the mood up a bit. It got some smiles from McGonagall, Dorea and Augusta.

**The large dog licked all three boys before laying down, to let them pet his fur. It hurt a bit but Padfoot didn't mind too much for the boy's sake.**

The parents nodded at how Sirius handled the boys.

** His son Leo was giggling happily. Leo was, as his mother would say, "absolutely adorable." He had dark brown, almost black hair, dark grey angled eyes, and pale skin. Shizu always said that Leo looked like Sirius, with a bit of his mother's Asian features. **

"We get together?" Sirius asked happily looking at Shizuka beseechingly. She returned his smile.

"Awww." The girls cooed. Remus and James were pinching Sirius' cheeks, making mock-cooing sounds. Sirius smacked both of their hands away calling them gits, and arseholes.

** Aries was in fact an exact look alike to his dead younger brother.**

"WHAT?" Sirius asked in a mix of sorrow and shock. Regulus wasn't moving. "You okay Regulus?" Barty asked his best friend, shaking his shoulder a bit. "I'm… dead." Regulus said in shock. "I… don't get to be there for my son?" Barty patted his shoulder a bit. "We're going to change the future, remember." Barty encouraged his friend. Sirius looked conflicted, he wanted to go to his brother but he wasn't sure if his presence would be welcomed.

**Aries had the Black family looks, the dark hair and eyes, the pale skin. He looked like Regulus as a kid, except Aries smiled more often, such as right now.**

Regulus walked over to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius was rigid with shock. "Thank you, Sirius." Regulus said. Sirius returned the hug, both of them missing the smiles on the rest of the Marauders' Lilianna's, Shizuka's and Barty's faces. Regulus walked back to his seat.

** Harry had his father's face, messy hair, knobby knees, and his mother's green eyes. James would always gush about how his "faun" had his beautiful Lana's eyes.**

"YES!" James yelled happily, punching the air, before picking Lilianna up in his arms, and spinning her. "We have a son!" James said happily. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes good naturedly at their friends antics.

**Charlus and Dorea absolutely loved the boys, and relished the fact that all three had a Marauder streak.**

The Marauders looked estatic and Regulus had a horrified look on his face. "You managed to corrupt my son." Regulus said to Sirius. "Hey, I'm his Uncle, what do you expect."

**Padfoot gave a bark like laugh at the thought of his brother's face should he have heard those words.**

"Probably along the same lines as his face now." "Shut up Siri." "Fine Reggie."

** Padfoot yelped as Leo pulled his tail, with that all so innocent look on his face. **

"Ouch." Sirius moaned rubbing his backside. "If he looks like you he has no innocent face." Regulus playfully jabbed at his brother. "Shut it Reggie." "Stop calling me that." "NOPE." Sirius said popping the 'p'.

"**Papa!" Leo giggled, and Padfoot couldn't help but smile. **

Same could be said for current Sirius.

**He barked and licked his face again, earning squeals of laughter.**

"Ugh, dog breath." James and Remus shuddered. Sirius changed into his animagus form and licked both of their faces. He changed back with a smirk on his face. "Really?" Remus exasperated. "I'm serious Moony." "I know you are. Want a dog treat for remembering you name?" Sirius hit him upside the head.

** After giving the boys rides on Padfoot's back, playing fetch and hide and go seek, they all tired themselves out.**

Frank snorted. "Could you imagine all the old wizards' faces watching a Grim babysit three little boys?" He asked. "They'd have a heart attack and call it a sign." Alice snorted.

**Padfoot changed back into Sirius and put the boys on the couch to nap. When he put them down there was a knock at the door.**

"What is it?" Moody growled. "Calm down Alastor." McGonagall told him sternly.

** Sirius went up to the door after cleaning his appearance up. "Who goes there?" He asked in a serious voice. **

"Oxymoron." Remus muttered.

"**It's us you git." A familiar voice answered. Sirius opened the door with a grin as James, Lilianna, Remus, and Shizuka walked in. "How were the boys Paddy?" James asked quietly as he walked towards the couch. "**_**Tadaima, **_** Sirius." Shizuka greeted him with a kiss. "**_**Okairi."**_** Sirius returned before turning to James.**

Sirius had a smile on his face and Shizuka was blushing. James and Remus mimed vomiting.

** "Well, they loved Padfoot and no accidental magic today." Sirius said putting his arm around his wife. **

"Do you think they have bouts of accidental magic often?" Dorea asked her husband. "If they do they're pretty powerful wizards."

**Remus snickered. "Didn't Aries stick you to the ceiling last time, when he got a hold of your wand?"**

Regulus looked proud at that. "Sounds like Aries is a powerful boy, cousin." Narcissa said to the youngest Black.

**Sirius mock- glared at his best friend and son's godfather. **

"ME?" Remus asked shocked. "Of course you, you're the mature one, and I trust you." Sirius said. "But-but- too dangerous-not allowed…" Remus stuttered. "Remus your like family to us, we trust you completely." Shizuka told him. "But- I'm…" "But nothing!" Shizuka said and that ended it.

"**Didn't Harry turn you into a poodle last time?" Sirius countered. **

James laughed heartily. "That's my Faun!" "I thought you'd call him prongslet." Lilianna told James. "Why not both? Knowing us the boys will have lots of nicknames from us." James answered her happily. Lily was a bit green with unknown envy.

**Remus returned the mock glare. "I still say James had the worst incident of accidental magic while babysitting." Lilianna said with a small smirk. **

"What happened?" Sirius asked as earnestly as a puppy. "It must have been bad if Lana's smirking." Remus noted. Sirius rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Regulus was looking at his brother like he was going to go on a killing spree. He knew that motion meant trouble.

"**Hey! Leo's the son of a Marauder!" James countered.**

Sirius beamed at hearing this. Regulus moaned, putting his face in his hands. "The future of Hogwarts is doomed." He moaned dramatically. Sirius did the mature thing and stick his tongue out, not noticing a pale McGonagall at the possibility of a future generation of Marauders.

"**Yes, and he made you look like Snape." Lilianna retorted. **

The Marauders were laughing hard. Several of the Slytherins smirked, still hostile after finding out about the death threat. Only the adults and Lily disapproved of it.

** Sirius and Remus were struggling not to laugh at the memory. It took him a week to wash the grease out of his hair. **

Those mentioned just laughed harder.

"**Not funny. How did he know what Snape looked like, anyway?" James asked.**

"Good point, cause I wouldn't let the boys near him with a ten foot pole." Sirius said to the ire of Lily and Snape.

"**Remus' story of the Greasy Snivillous and the Four Pirate Kings." Shizuka answered. **

Lily looked stricken. "Remus!" She chastised. Remus held his hands up. "He treated my only friends and I like garbage, threatened other students, and sent James and Sirius to the Hospital Wing on several accounts." He retorted with a gold gleam in his eyes, the wolf inside him not liking how he harmed his pack. Professor McGonagall turned her head to Snape. "We will have words about this, boys." She hissed angrily.

"**Huh, and here I thought you were the good one, Moony." Sirius told him crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. **

Sirius mimicked his future self's actions.

** "What do you expect me to do? Treat him kindly when he was a horrible person to everyone and everything? No, I think The Greasy Troll Snivillous was fitting at the time." Remus said coolly, mimicking Sirius' actions.**

As he did now.

"**We'll let's get the faun back to Godric's Hollow." James said picking Harry up gently. Shizuka petted Leo and Aries' hair. "We can watch them for the night." Lilianna offered. **

"I wouldn't want to cause trouble." Shizuka muttered. "Shizu, you're talking to a book." Sirius said. She had a frigid, polite smile on her face as she slowly turned her head to Sirius. "What was that, _sweetie_?" She asked him with a tone that could be mistaken as polite, but it sent fear down Sirius' spine.

"Nothing, nothing at all, did I ever tell you how wonderful you are Shizu dearest?" Sirius said nervously. "Whipped." Ted chuckled. Andromeda turned to him. "What was that, dear?" She asked him. "Nothing love." Ted answered his wife, much to the amusement of their infant daughter, who had woken up from her nap.

** "I don't want to impose or anything." Shizuka said politely. "Nonsense. The boys can sleep over. Shizuka, you and Sirius can take a break tonight." Lilianna said kindly. **

"You're so sweet." Alice praised. "Thank you…" "Alice." "Thank you Alice." And they shared a smile. Lily scowled.

"**Are you sure it's safe?" Shizuka asked nervously.**

"Excellent question." Moody growled. One can never be too careful.

"**I'm sure it's fine Shizuka." Remus said confidently. "Dumbledore himself put the Fidelius Charm up himself, and with Sirius as the decoy, Peter will be safe from those who're after the Death Eaters." **

"Huh, not a bad plan." Charlus said contemplatively. "But why Peter?" Shizuka asked with a frown, trying to think of a good reason for it. "Well, no one would expect him would they?" Alice asked. All the students nodded, there was no other explanation for it.

** "You sure it's safe to have Peter as the Secret Keeper?" Shizuka asked. Sirius held her hand as he said "Peter might not be the smartest or strongest wizard, but he's still our friend. There's no way Peter would betray us." Shizuka wasn't convinced but let it go for now. "Alright."**

"Never doubt your instincts, lassie." Moody growled. "That can get a wizard killed in a time of war."

** "Excellent, Harry's second Halloween with his friends!"**

"Halloween! Aww! I hope you lot have photos of them in costumes." Dorea interrupted herself, and hit full on adoring grandmother mode. The future fathers nodded nervously, as the future mothers were whispering about costumes. _Oh those poor boys…_ All the men thought at the embarrassing coddling they'll get in the future.

**James said cheerfully, as he and Lilianna got Leo and Aries in their arms to floo back to Godric's Hollow. "Happy Halloween, boys." Sirius said to the boys before they left for Godric's Hollow. **

"That's the end." Dorea said closing the book and putting it down on the table. "Who would like to read next?" She asked. "I'll read dear." Charlus said picking up the book. He cleared his throat as he began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2. The Boy Who Didn't Die**

"I really don't like the sound of that." Frank said uncomfortably. "Join the club Frankie." Alice told her boyfriend.

**Professor Minerva McGonagall was watching Number Four on Privet Drive sorrowfully. **

"Why on earth would you be watching a muggle neighborhood professor?" Lily asked her Head of House. Charlus read ahead a bit. "The book explains that shortly."

**While many people praised and celebrated, she sat on the brick wall as a cat. **

"Why are people celebrating? And if people are celebrating then why are you sitting on a wall?" Sirius asked Professor McGonagall.

**The horrible family only soured her mood.**

"What horrible family?" Remus wondered. He also wondered how horrible they were, and why they were mentioned at all.

**Their child was a large tantrum throwing brat, the wife was a nosy gossip and the husband was a fat simpleton. **

"Charming." Lucius drawled sarcastically. The Marauders were giggling at their Professor's insults, while the Slytherins and Lily looked at the Transfiguration teacher in shock. The adults were frowning. What was going on? Why were they mentioned at all if this was a story about Harry, Leo and Aries.

**The only reason she would be here was because Professor Dumbledore said a recently orphaned wizard needed to be placed here.**

"You must be joking!" Barty jr. guffawed. "A wizard going to live with this horrid lot?" More people were grimacing.

**And she was finding more and more reasons not to send a wizarding child, or rather any other child here. **

"You really don't like them Professor." Alice noted. "Probably for good reason too." She added sternly.

**She conjured a map to make sure she was in the right Muggle neighborhood. **

"For the child's sake I hope you made a mistake." Augusta said sternly. McGonagall nodded her agreement.

**Then the fat simpleton came out to go to work and she put her map away. **

"Love the nickname there Minnie." James said. She sent him a stern look that wiped the smile off his face.

**She stayed on that brick wall all day, watching the gossip and her bratty son leave to go shopping. The fat boy was kicking his mother up and down the street for sweets. **

"I truly hope you made a mistake there Minerva." Dorea said, not liking the sound of these muggles.

**Once Dumbledore gets here she'll give him a piece of her mind. **

"Too right I will." Minerva muttered under her breath. Remus heard him with his sensitive hearing and smirked.

**Night fell and she was still on the wall.**

"You are truly persistent." Charlus interrupted himself to say.

**The muggles were talking about the wizards who were celebrating. **_**Ugh, shooting stars in Kent, Dedalus Diggle, are you trying to get us all caught and exposed?**_

"Doesn't have much sense, does he?" Augusta asked. "No." McGonagall answered. "True, but he is rather funny." Dorea noted. James had this I-told-you-so look on his face, and Charlus was reminded of where James received his mischievous streak.

**When Dumbledore came he pulled his put-outer out and took the light from the entire neighborhood. **

"Why?" many people asked.

**Why, though Minerva never understood.**

"Who does understand Dumbledore and his actions?" Moody asked. "I would have assumed you since Dumbledore considers you his friend." Augusta said. Moody snorted. "Then the feeling isn't mutual, given what I learned about Albus." He added. "What did you find out?" Charlus asked his co-worker. Moody opened his mouth to talk when a sheet of parchment fell in front of him.

_The books will explain what you know and more. Please don't say anything._

Moody relayed the note and they went back to the book, more curious than before.

**They exchanged pleasantries. **

"Thank you for sparing us that awkward bit with the long winded goat.." Dorea sighed. Lily looked scandalized. _How can anyone say that about Professor Dumbledore? He's a great wizard!_

"**So it's true then?" Minerva asked brokenly. Dumbledore lowered his head solemnly. **

"I truly don't like this." "Same here Paddy." Charlus read ahead and paled. "What's wrong Dad?" James asked. Charlus looked sorrowfully at his only child.

"**Voldemort went to find the Potters- and that James and Liliana are- well that they're – they're dead." Minerva said sorrowfully.**

Dorea grabbed the two of them into her arms and wept. Liliana was crying and James and stricken with grief, but Sirius saw tears slid down his face. Sirius and Remus looked at their best friend sorrowfully. "But the Fidelius Charm." Remus muttered. Regulus looked up with an epiphany. "Peter Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper." He said. "No, No way! Pete's a traitor and James and Lana are dead! No, no, no ,no!" Sirius said getting a bit hysterical.

"**I'm afraid it is true. And that Shizuka Black didn't survive last Halloween night either." Dumbledore said. **

No, no, no, no!" Sirius said getting a bit hysterical. "Reggie, James, Lana, and now Shizu too?" Sirius asked brokenly. "What about Remus? Or… OH SWEET MERLIN THE BOYS WERE AT GODRICS HOLLOW ON HALLOWEEN!" Sirius panicked, causing many to pale. Liliana and Shizuka broke into tears. James and Regulus came close by the looks of it. Charlus had to comfort his wife again.

"**But their little boy, Harry, stopped Voldemort? How can that be Albus?" Minerva asked. **

"Harry did what?" James asked shocked. How in the name of everything did that happen?

**She knew that James was a powerful wizard one of her best in Transfiguration. **

"Thanks Minnie." James said with a broken smile. McGonagall didn't have the heart to reprimand him. When Lily opened her mouth to do so, Regulus sent her a glare that could freeze hell over, and she promptly shut her mouth. _Couldn't she give him a break? He just found out he and his wife would die._

**His wife Liliana was from a prosperous family in Italy, and would visit the Potters since the Evagelistas were close to the Potters. She was highly skilled at Defense, and was a skilled duelist.**

"Understatement that." James said wiping his future wife's eyes dry.

**But could Harry be as powerful as a one and a half year old baby?**

"One and a half! Harry bested the Dark Lord at one and a half!" Remus guffawed. Many Slytherins looked contemplative. _If he was truly so great why did a baby, defeat him?_

"**We may never know the reason." Dumbledore said, picking at his muggle candy-lemon drops.**

"He knows." All the adults answered bitterly much to Lily Evans' shock. "He wouldn't withhold such important information would he?" She asked, but was ignored. Moody and McGonagall were remembering the death of a young ravenclaw during their school day, and why Hagrid was expelled. Charlus and Dorea didn't like how they talked down to their son on false accusations. Augusta was appalled by her rude behavior towards the others in her year and house, and she saw the hateful envy in her eyes a few too many times for her to respect her.

"**I've come to bring Harry, Leo and Aries to the Dursleys." Dumbledore said. **

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" James bellowed angrily. The entire room shook and sparked with untamed magic. Everyone was angry but sat stock still at James anger. A punching bag with Dumbledore's face on it appeared, and James stomped towards it. He let loose a dozen swings and kicks, before going back to his seat. Sirius jumped out of his seat while changing into Padfoot, and clawed and bit the dummy. "Sirius move it!" Regulus yelled. When Sirius did so Regulus walked up to the dummy. He punched the Dummydore and knocked it's head off, thanks to Sirius' canine carnage. After everyone calmed down, Charlus read the book through grit teeth.

**Minerva lost it. She yelled at him. **

"Give 'im hell, Minerva." Dorea muttered, angry that he would even consider this.

"**Blood wards won't protect him, they're not family. And not only The Boy Who Lived, but the two Black cousins as well Albus!?" She hissed angrily at him. **

"BLOOD WARDS!? IF THAT IS THE CASE SEND THEM TO ANY OTHER WIZARD FAMILY RELATED TO THE BLACKS!" Regulus yelled. "Why, only care about your own family Black?" Lily asked hotly. Dorea could not stand this girl's behavior any longer. How can someone dubbed the "brightest witch of her year" be so narrow minded? She slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up. Everyone but Lily and Snape regarded her warily.

"Ms. Evans, if you had bothered to look at the wizarding world beyond Hogwarts gates, you'd have come to see that many purebloods and half-bloods are in fact related to one another." Dorea said icily and slow. "I myself am a member of the Black family thereby making Harry a part of the Black family. I would have thought you knew that given the number of times I have heard you call James and Sirius inbred purebloods, from them and with my own resources." She said frigidly. Lily's face grew as red as her hair.

"So the arrogant Gryffindor Gits tattle tale to their mother." Snape sneered. She turned her head towards him, and he regretted saying anything with the glare she was giving him. The Blacks all have seen and heard of Aunt Dorea's wrath and Lucius and Barty have learned to never come between a Black and their family or you will be cut down, humiliated and made an example of. They normally wouldn't wish this on Snape, but they all still remember that confession of a death threat. 

"You, Mr. Snape, should be aware of the fact that since James is the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter that he would be protected as an heir. Since Sirius was taken in by my family since his parents attempted to _kill_ him" She spat icily "similar protections were placed on him to ensure his safety."

"Those protections include and are not limited to the documentation of malicious threats and insults and tracing them. Speaking of I have _multiple _documentations of threats from you towards my sons, Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Peter Pettigrew from you. Word. For. Word. Dating towards their first year at Hogwarts. So still your tongue, because I am prepared to take you to the Wizengmot with this, and I will." She told him before sitting down.

Snape went slack jawed, and began to sweat under all the glares he was receiving. Most shocking was when Narcissa drew her wand. "You foul, filthy, greasy, horrid, petty, double-crossing, back- stabbing, avaricious, hypocritical, loathsome, belligerent, vengeful, imbecilic WASTE OF MAGIC!" She insulted him taking one step closer with each insult as he backed away cowardly. "Ms. Black!" McGonagall chastised, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You dare to threaten the lives and wellbeing of The Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter?! You dare to threaten both of my younger cousins, my sister and niece!?" She screeched much to the shock of everyone. Lucius walked up to Narcissa and gently placed a hand over her wand. "Cissa, calm down." He drawled. She snapped her head at him. "I understand why you're furious, I would be too, but just let it go for now." He placated.

"Let it go? Let it go?! He had been endangering and threatening my family for years Lucius!" She yelled at him. Lucius shifted his hands in his pockets. "I understand, but think of this: what would the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black do? I can't imagine him threatening to duel a half blood of the Prince family. Can you?" Lucius drawled again. That seemed to stop Narcissa, as the rest of the Blacks stared at him. He took her hand in his and sat them next to each other. Most were mollified by his words, except Snape who was furious at being looked down on and Lily who wasn't at all pleased with the treatment her childhood friend got.

"**Yes here they will be safe from the wizarding world. Harry away from the fame, and Leo and Aries away from the dark sides of their family? Don't you see that this is the best course of action?" Dumbledore beseeched.**

"That does make sense." Lily pointed out trying to defend Dumbledore. "Sure but they could've gone to live with me, Andy and Dora." Ted said motioning to his family. "But Professor Dumbledore is protecting them from dark wizards." Ted had a murderous look in his eye. Lily flinched. "Are you implying that my wife and daughter are dark because they're connected to the Black family?" He ground out in a very un- Hufflepuff manner. Lily looked scandalized. "I- I er. I didn't mean-." "Of course you didn't." Ted bit out. "I would assume that someone who gets heralded as the brightest witch of her age would be smart enough to know what she was saying and to whom she was saying it. After all, the brightest witch of her age wouldn't be so utterly _childish _as to blindly follow the word of an old teacher, and decide the characters of an entire clan for herself." Ted venomously said, much to the shock of the adults.

"Mummy, why daddy mad?" Nymphadora asked, a pair of puppy ears swiveling on her tilted head. "Nothing dear, a girl was saying bad things." Andromeda hushed, petting her daughter's head. "Oh. Stop?" "Yes, I think she stopped saying mean things for a while." Andromeda said pulling Nymphadora to her lap. Lily looked ashamed.

"**NO." She told him sternly, a glare to her former Transfiguration teacher.**

"Give 'im hell!" Dorea repeated, a bit more harshly.

"**I was afraid of this. Confundus!" **

The room was quiet before exploding in sound. Eveyone was furious, except for Nymphadora who got scared, and Lily who was speechless at Dumbledore's actions.

**He repeated his question. Minerva's mouth opened and closed for a bit before agreeing with him.**

"When we get out of here…" Moody growled. "It's fine Alastor, we came to prevent this all from happening." McGonagall said through clenched teeth. "I can see why we were told not to bring Dumbledore here." Augusta muttered. "I'm sure he redeems himself." Lily said with conviction. The Marauders rolled their eyes in sync.

**Dumbledore said that Hagrid was bringing the three boys. **

"As much as I love Hagrid, would anyone leave two babies and a toddler with him?" James asked. Many shook their heads. Hagrid meant well but he is known to be a tad reckless.

**While Hagrid has a heart of gold, he can be a bit reckless, so naturally Minerva was nervous. **

Many nodded their sentiments.

**A loud roaring noise was heard and Hagrid appeared on a flying motorbike that belonged to Sirius Black. **

"Huh, why would I give Hagrid my bike?" Sirius asked. The Marauders shrugged. "You actually have a flying motorbike?" Regulus asked his brother. Sirius nodded. "Started building her when I was at Potter Manor this summer. She's almost done but it's tricky enchanting every piece." Sirius said. "But you're not allowed to use magic outside of school!" Lily said harshly. "He was allowed to as the healers said he needed a hobby that would help control my magic." Charlus said stiffly. "Why did you need a healer?" Lily prodded. "Stop pestering my brother, Evans. What do you care you hate him." Regulus snapped. Lily sent him a glare which he returned tenfold. Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Dumbledore placed the three boys on the Dursley's doorstep, with a letter. **

"A LETTER!?" Every parent (future and present) bellowed.

**Then Dumbledore turned to join the celebrations, Hagrid to return Sirius' bike, but Minerva straggled back a bit.**

"Please Minerva, save the boys. Bolster that Gryffindor courage the boys are proud of and give them proper homes." Dorea pleaded, lying across the table childishly. Charlus was again reminded where James got a good part of his personality.

**She went to Arabella Figg, a squib woman Dumbledore asked to watch the boys from afar. **

"She can help! The both of you can save the boys! Please bring them back to their families." Dorea was so close to begging.

"**Evening Minerva." Arabella greeted cordially, but lacked any joy. "Arabella can I ask a favor of you?" Minerva asked her.**

"Take the boys. Take the boys. Take the boys." Dorea and James chanted, much to the amusement of Liliana and Charlus.

"**Of course, Minerva." She responded. "If the boys seem like they're being mistreated at all, contact me. I can't shake this ominous feeling whenever I see the Dursleys." Minerva beseeched. **

"Aww." James and Dorea sighed dejectedly. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Barty joked to Regulus in a hushed tone.

"**They are a horrid bunch. I will do what I can for the boys. I'll send a kneazle-cat with any messages of concern." Arabella promised to Minerva.**

"It's a start. Maybe this way they can have evidence to get the boys away." Narcissa said with a frown at the thought of her two cousins' sons living with muggles.

"**Thank you Arabella." Minerva said as she apparated away. **

"Is it too much to hope for something good to happen?" Sirius asked nervously.

**When Arabella turned to go home, she was met with the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who had his wand pointed at her.**

Jaws went slack.

"**Obliviate."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter, and take no credit for J.K. Rowling's words. If you see her words in there please don't hate on me for it, I'm trying to use as much of my own words as possible. Sorry I'm such a geek. I'll explain more later.**

The silence was deafening. "Did Dumbledore obliviate a squib?" Moody growled out. Many nodded numbly. "I'm sure there's a good explanation of what he did." Lily said quickly. Remus turned to face her. "Evans, he obliviated a squib in a muggle neighborhood. He broke a good couple of laws." Remus said. "Too right he has. Statute of Secrecy, using magic on those without it, and he could also be accounted for kidnapping three heirs or potential heirs to two Ancient and Noble Houses." Charlus mentioned ticking each finger for each offense.

"Excuse me sir, but what are Ancient and Noble Houses?" Lily asked curiously. Many purebloods opened their mouths to answer, when a note materialized again. "What does it say?" James asked. Regulus picked the note up.

Sorry to interrupt again, but it will be explained later in the books. Also we have four more guests for you.

"Who else could it be?" Sirius asked Regulus. Regulus read the names and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Arcturus Black, Xenophilius Lovegood, Abarax Malfoy and Septimus Weasley.

"Oh, Godric it's going to be a blood bath." Charlus moaned before a bright light deposited four bodies into four newly summoned chairs. Arcturus Black looked dignified if slightly irked, in his regal robes. Xenophilius Lovegood looked, shockingly like Lucius Malfoy, except that his grey eyes were slightly crossed, his hair had the texture of cotton candy, and his colorful eccentric robes were hand made. Abarax Malfoy looked highly displeased, in his impeccable robes, and his long silvery hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Septimus looked a bit ruffled in decent robes, his red hair having a few streaks of grey in them, and a splash of freckles across his face.

Arcturus looked around the room and was surprised to see all of the youngest Blacks sitting together without a brawl. "Hello grandfather." Many of the young purebloods said tonelessly. Xenophilius cocked his head to the side a bit. "Are we going to continue reading about Harry, Leo and Aries?" He asked in a dreamy, distant voice. That shocked many people. "How do you know about that?" Lucius asked nervously, much to the confusion of the students.

"We were informed about what you have read so far by the same individuals who brought you here." Abarax drawled. Septimus looked sorrowfully at the Potters, Sirius, Shizuka, and Liliana. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened." He said in a tight voice. "Thank you Septimus." Charlus said gruffly.

"Can I read the next chapter?" Xenophilius asked with a dazed look. Charlus handed him the book. Xenophilius took a breath and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3. Vanishing Glass, Missing Hurts and Bright Colors**

"Anyone else confused by the chapter titles?" Sirius asked getting some nods.

**It's been close to ten years since that Halloween night, yet barely anything changed on Privet Drive. Every lawn was neat and tidy, not a twig out of place. **

"Is that even possible?" Barty asked. "Maybe if they're all bland golems rather than muggles." Septimus said, which caused Abarax to snort derisively.

**The morning light hit the brass number four of the Dursely's home. The living room with the pillows arranged in their perfect order, tables and knick knacks free from dust. **

"Boring!" The marauders groaned.

**The only way to tell that the years have passed was the photos on the mantel piece. Pictures of a pink baby resembling a ball in shape in many colorful bonnets, pictures of the large blonde ball on his first bicycle, at the fair, playing computer games with his father, getting hugs and kisses from his mother. **

"I don't ever recall seeing a child that large." Augusta said. "These muggles aren't properly feeding their child if he resembles a ball." Arcturus said monotonously. Lily glowered a bit. _Not all muggles were bad._ She thought bitterly.

**The whole room lacked any sign that three other boys lived there as well. **

"If that's the case where are my great grandchildren then?" Arcturus questioned. "Hopefully with their proper families." Charlus said.

**But there were in fact three other boys in the house, sleeping peacefully.**

"Damn!" Dorea snapped. "Don't worry ma'am I'm sure the Heliopaths and Blibbering humdingers will protect them." Xenophilius said in an even tone. It silenced the group and Lucius was seen looking slightly nervous, and Abarax was looking a bit pensive. "Right. Thank you Xenophilius." Dorea said awkwardly. Xenophilius went back to reading.

**Petunia Dursely was awake and made her presence known to the three. "Get up! Up! NOW!" She shrilly demanded rapping her bony knuckles against the door.**

"I would rather have Padfoot screaming it's Christmas over that." Moony said, and James nodded his sentiments.

**Harry woke with a start; Aries got up groggily and was shaking Leo awake. Harry heard Petunia, or rather Aunt Petunia, walk into the kitchen and put a frying pan on the stove. **

"Is their room downstairs?" "I don't know Prongs." "Both of you shut up." "Yes Lana."

**Harry flopped on his back trying to remember the dream he had. It was a good dream, with a flying motorcycle in it.**

Sirius looked shocked. "He remembers my bike?" "It would seem so." Arcturus said.

**Leo got up with a huge yawn, when he stretched he hit Harry in the face, who in turn smacked Aries in the stomach. **

James and Moony snickered. "Like father like son." They chorused. Sirius beamed a smile.

"**Are you three up yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded. Guess she was back outside the door.**

"No duh." Shizuka said. Sirius laughed and hugged his future deadwife.

"**Yes, ma'am." Aries replied rubbing his stomach.**

"Guess my nephew is like Sirius." Regulus said, remembering when something similar happened between them.

"**Well, hurry up. I want you three to look after the bacon, fry the eggs and get the pancakes going. And don't you three let any of it burn, I want everything to be perfect for my Duddy's birthday." **

"Is this muggle treating my kin as house elves?" Arcturus asked hotly. Parents present and future were angry and appalled. "If my kid gets hurt-" "Get in line James." "Huh, paternal instinct there Reg?" "Shut up so we can read." "Yes Cissa."

**Harry groaned. Dudley's birthday, how was it he seemed to forget it every year? **

"Cause he's a git." James said. "He has your selective memory, dear." "Mum!"

"**What did you say?" Aunt Petunia demanded. "He didn't say anything." Aries said glaring at her voice.**

"Maybe she'll petrify. I'm sure Reg's glare could freeze hell over." Sirius said. His cousins and Barty nodded. "You can be scary when you're mad." Barty added. "No my daughter in law is scary." Septimus said. "Which one?" Augusta asked. "Molly. I've seen her glare daggers and spit fire one second and the next she'll coddle you and knit you a sweater." Septimus said. "That I need to see for myself." Dorea said, crossing her arms.

**The boys shuffled around their shared bed and looked for socks in Harry's case, a shirt in Aries case, and a belt in Leo's case.**

"They share a bed?" Nymphadora asked. "So it seems Dora." Ted told her. "Are they like you and Mummy then? Cause you and Mummy shares a bed?" She asked innocently. Sirius started to splutter. James resembled a fish. Regulus' mouth hung open. "No sweetie. They're not like Mummy and Daddy. They just share." Andromeda answered trying to bite back a smile. "I never want to hear those insinuations again." Sirius said. "I'm sure that's the only one." James said uncomfortably. "You might have jinxed us Potter." Regulus moaned into his hands.

**Harry pulled a spider off of his sock.**

"Ew." Many females there said.

**Leo took the spider from Harry and put it on their shelf. **

Those stated before repeated their action with more gusto.

**The boys were used to spiders, the dark and small shared spaces, because the cupboard under the stairs fit that description perfectly, and that was where they slept. **

Everyone sat still. There were yells of outrage, Dummies destroyed, tears shed, and this went on for a while. After several minutes everyone sat down glaring at the book.

**When the boys got dressed, they wandered into the kitchen down the hall.**

"I hope they get food." Minerva hissed quietly.

**Aries said it probably had something to do with living in a small cupboard, but the three boys had always been small and skinny for their ages. **

"That could easily stunt their growth." Andromeda said clutching her daughter closer to her as if the Dursleys would pop out of the book and hurt her too. Everyone looked angry or sorrowful.

**And since they wore Dudley's hand-me-downs, or in Leo and Aries' cases "hand –me –ups" since they were older than Dudley, **

This caused some laughter. "I wonder who came up with that one?" Remus asked. A note fell from the ceiling. _Aries_ was all that it said. "That's my nephew!" Sirius said proudly, causing a few smiles to spread especially on Regulus. Arcturus looked at his estranged grandson intensely.

**they looked smaller and skinnier since Dudley was four times their size.**

The smiles dropped.

**Aries and Leo were a bit taller than Harry, but were still shorter than most kids their age. **

"So he's a midget with knobby knees and bed head." "HEY!" "It's true Prongs." "Shut up Sirius."

**Harry also thought they looked girls with their long shaggy black hair that went past their shoulders. **

Regulus and Sirius were flabbergasted as their friends howled with laughter. "HEY!" They yelled turning to their friends. "You two did look feminine when we were younger." Arcturus said with a smirk. Many looked shocked, but James, Remus and Barty kept laughing.

**Leo said Harry was a specky green eyed bed headed midget with knobby knees. **

Sirius blinked. "Anyone finding that remotely creepy?" Remus asked. Several hands were raised.

**Aries told them to shut it, because they were gorgeous compared to the Dursley's. **

And the laughter was back.

**Vernon Dursley was a large beefy man with no neck, and a moustache that Aries compared to a walrus. Aunt Petunia was a tall, bony woman with blonde hair, and constantly looked like she was sucking a lemon. Dudley looked like his father, minus the moustache, plus his mother's blonde hair.**

"Aries was right." Sirius sniggered. "Truer words were never spoken." Barty added. Regulus gave a small smile.

**The only part of Harry's appearance Dudley was jealous of was the cool thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had it as long as he could remember, and when he asked Aunt Petunia about it, it was always the same answer."In the car crash that killed your parents. And don't ask questions." She told him. **

"But that's how children learn!" all the current mothers said in exasperation. Lily glared at them for making fun of her older sister.

**The Dursleys don't like it when Harry, Leo or Aries ask questions. Aries would always scowl when she said this.**

"Why?" "If you let him read we'll find out." "Ok Moony."

"**She's lying." was all that he would say about it.**

Regulus blinked. "How much does my son remember?" He asked. "Who knows the mind is a mysterious thing." McGonagall answered the young Slytherin.

**Every time Harry or Leo would ask him to clarify, he always got horrible nightmares so Harry and Leo would leave it be. **

Regulus paled. "Do you think he remembers that night?" he asked nervously. "Hopefully not." Bellatrix said.

**Other than that Harry and Leo would always ask Aries about stuff they didn't know. **

"It's kinda sad that the boys are like this." Andromeda said hugging her daughter.

**He read a lot and helped them with school work, even if he got held a year behind. **

Regulus spluttered. "Why was he held back?!" "Who knows how muggle schools work, Regulus?" Barty shrugged. "He might've gotten bad grades or skipped a lot of classes." Lily added. That seemed to grate on Regulus' nerves and worries.

**Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen as Harry was turning the bacon. Aries managed a fancy flip with the pancake. **

"Nice."

"**Comb your hair!" He barked as a "good morning."**

Remus and Sirius shared a look. "Hey James." Sirius said. "What?" "COMB YOUR HAIR!" The werewolf and dog Animagus chorused to a rounding groan.

**Leo was grumbling as he fried the eggs. "Maybe if he had a comb that wasn't broken…" **

"That might make things easier." Remus said.

**But was ignored by the Dursleys. **

Sirius frowned.

**Every week, Uncle Vernon would look at the boys from his newspaper and say they needed haircuts. Aunt Petunia gave up on Leo and Aries trying to look "presentable." **

"I don't want to know what she thinks is presentable given what her son and husband look like." "Agreed Siri."

**Harry had to have had more haircuts than all the boys in his entire year, but it would always grow back messy and all over the place. **

"THE AWESOME POTTER HAIR LIVES!" James bellowed triumphantly. Remus smacked him upside the head which Liliana kissed. Remus and Sirius mimed gagging and Lily was green with envy.

**Dudley came into the kitchen with his mother, his watery blue eyes glittering at the sight of the food being put on the table. **

"Muggle garbage disposal ladies and gents." Sirius said earning some laughs and cracked smiles.

**That was rather difficult since the table was buried under Dudley's birthday presents. **

"Please be a small table." Shizuka pleaded. "I highly doubt it Shi-chan." Liliana said solemnly.

**Harry, Leo and Aries were eating quietly and quickly, wanting to get away from the Dursleys as much as possible. **

"Who wouldn't?" James asked. No one answered him.

**Dudley was counting his presents. "Thirty-six," he said looking up at his parents "that's two less than last year."**

"I don't get anywhere close to thirty!" Lucius spluttered. "These muggles are horrible parents Lucius." Narcissa said patting his arm. "I feel a foreboding of bad parenting." Augusta said. "Agreed." Septimus said.

**Aries glared at his plate and skewered his pancake violently.**

Regulus looked curious and concerned for his son.

**He would skip school to head to the local library, or to nearby towns to earn money singing in the streets.**

Many jaws dropped. "My great grandson performs in streets for money?" Arcturus asked with wide eyes. Regulus looked pained. His son was treated like a house elf, and worked like a street urchin.

**He used half of the money he earned to buy things for Harry and Leo,( a quarter for food and saved the rest), but they were mostly old books the library sold, or cheap supplies to actually sew some things for them with Aunt Petunia's thrown away sewing kit. Aries was always lucky if he could get Harry and Leo one present for either their birthdays or Christmas. **

"That's depressingly sweet." Shizuka said thickly. "Aries is a good kid to use do this for them." Septimus said slowly. "I wonder why he goes to the library?" Lily asked. "Probably to read and buy books. He needs to find the answers to the questions the Dursleys won't let them ask." Regulus said sadly. His son grew up far too quickly and isn't living the life he deserves.

**While Aunt Petunia was distracting Dudley with a large present from his Aunt Marge bringing the count to thirty seven and Aries' pancake had more holes that pancake in it causing Leo looked at Aries from the corner of his eye. He nudged his foot and Aries went back to eating. **

"Aww." Many of the women and girls cooed. Sirius and Shizuka looked proud at the mention of their caring son.

**Aunt Petunia was bribing Dudley with two more presents to prevent a tantrum that would cause Dudley to flip the table again. Harry could see the tantrum coming as he started inhaling his bacon much like Dudley would. **

"He flipped the table?" Remus asked. "His parents let him flip the table?" Barty asked at the same time.

"**So I'll have thirty…. Thirty…" Dudley tried to think, **

"He's supposed to be eleven right?" Sirius asked with a snort. "For the love of Merlin, I think Crabbe and Goyle are smarter than him." Regulus groaned. "I think you're right." Lucius added.

**but Leo could only snort at this monstrosity he lived with.**

Sirius laughed at his son's description of the Dursley spawn.

"**Thirty-nine you moron." Aries snapped. **

"Thank you Aries." Regulus said relaxing into his chair a bit.

"**Mum, he makes me feel stupid!" Dudley whined to Aunt Petunia.**

"You must be joking." Abarax said in surprise.

"**Don't make my son feel stupid you freak!" **

"WHAT DID SHE CALL MY SON!?" Regulus bellowed in icy rage. Many glares were sent at the book.

**She snapped at Aries while failing to put her arms around her son.**

"How fat is this kid?" "Probably the size of Crabbe and Goyle put together after an endless buffet." "DAMN."

"**Oh I'm sorry, but did your eleven year old son in fact have a hard time adding two to a number?" Aries said dryly. **

"That's all Reggie there folks." Sirius said. That caused some sparse laughter.

**Harry groaned, and Leo looked elated. **

"I guess Harry just wanted to eat." Liliana said concerned. Shizuka smacked Sirius. "You had to have a trouble maker!" She huffed.

**But before a full blown battle could begin the phone rang. **

"That could have been ugly." "How ugly Sirius?" "Cross 'tween a Dursley and a slug, Remmy."

**Dudley decided to unwrap his expensive presents which included a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, a VCR and for some reason a racing bike. **

"I bet Arthur would love to learn about these." Septimus said happily. "Those are all really expensive gifts. Close to hundreds of galleons worth." Lily said in shock. "Not even the snobbiest purebloods do that and they could easily afford it." Severus said for the first time in a while, surprising several people. Most had forgotten he was there.

**The only exercise Dudley like was Harry Hunting, **

Liliana growled viciously. James looked ready to jump into the book and save his son.

**at the memory Harry nudged the round glasses he wore held together with scotch tape from all the times Dudley hit him on the nose. **

Charlus looked livid and Dorea scowled deeply.

**But every time Dudley went Harry hunting, Aries and Leo went Dudley Hunting. **

Regulus looked shocked that his son would do something so…Gryffindor. The Marauders, Shizuka and Liliana cheered for the boys hoping they were as vicious as possible.

**They were the only two people that scared Dudley and his gang, **

"The kid has a gang?" Augusta asked. McGonagall shook her head. "Life of troubles for these brats." She sighed.

**especially after the prank where they put Ipecac into their food and they couldn't stop throwing up. **

The Marauders were laughing themselves silly, and decided to devise new pranks using muggle items.

**The Dursleys chalked it up to food poisoning so Aries and Leo didn't get in trouble that time. **

Regulus let lose a breath he was holding. _At least Aries isn't taking this treatment lying down. _

**Aunt Petunia came back into the kitchen with an angry and worried look as Dudley began unwrapping a gold wrist watch from his father.**

"What now?" Many groaned in despair.

"**Bad news Vernon" she said "Mrs. Figg broke her leg she can't take them." She jerked her head at Harry, Leo and Aries.**

"They have names use them you sour bitch!" Shizuka snapped. "Watch what you say about my sister!" Lily yelled turning as red as her hair. "Your sister is abusing my son!" "Maybe it's karma for all the bullying his father has done!" Lily countered. Out of all people it was Professor McGonagall who shot up first. "MISS EVANS! Under no circumstance is child abuse acceptable! You should be _ashamed_ of yourself!" The Transfiguration teacher said to a stricken looking Lily Evans. She looked around the table and was met with angry, disgusted looks, even Nymphadora looked mad. She slumped down feeling disgraced and ashamed.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a strong leap. **

"Why?" Liliana asked curiously.

**Every year on Dudley's Birthday, Harry, Leo and Aries were left behind at Mrs. Figg's who lived two streets away.**

Many sad and angry looks appeared when everyone remembered her attack from Dumbledore.

**Leo called her a mad old cat lady whose whole house smelled like cabbage.**

"_Rio_!" His mother admonished. (Japanese pronunciation of Leo)

**Harry hated it there as well. **

"_Hadriano!"_ Liliana scolded. (Italian version of Hadrian)

**Aries wouldn't have minded it if the smell was better and she didn't make them look at photographs of every cat she has ever owned. **

"I can sympathize with my son there." Regulus added.

"**Now what?" Aunt Petunia said as if they had actually planned this.**

Sirius rolled his eyes. "The only people who deserve a broken leg are in the kitchen, and it's definitely not Leo, Aries or Harry." He said. Xenophilius looked at him. "He really is like you." "Huh?"

**Leo rolled his eyes. The only people he wished had a broken leg were here in the kitchen and Harry and Aries weren't on the list. **

Sirius stared. "That's even creepier than last time." He said. Everyone nodded.

**Aries looked at Harry. He could tell Harry was happy not having to look at Tufty, Tibbles, Snowy, and Mr. Paws again, but he hoped Mrs. Figg was ok. **

"Aries is like Regulus then, always reading people." Barty added offhandedly. Dorea cooed at her literary grandson.

"**We could phone Marge." Uncle Vernon supplied. Aries and Leo's faces grew dark at the mention of her. **

"Why do I get a bad feeling we'll meet her." Sirius asked. "I hope not based off Ree and Lee's reactions." Alice said. "Ree?" Regulus asked. "Lee?" asked Sirius. "Of course! Every kid needs a nickname." She said. "What about Harry?" Bellatrix asked. Alice shrugged. "I think Harry is his nickname, He'll probably be named Hadrian." She said. Many nodded.

"**Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boys." Aunt Petunia said. **

"Ree and Lee feel the same." Nymphadora added turning her hair turquoise.

"**Don't you lot feel the same?" Leo grumbled lowly,**

Sirius and Shizuka shared a sad look beforse entwining fingers on a silent promise; a promise to shower Leo with love and affection when they raised him.

**only Aries heard him and decided he'll make him something really great for his birthday.**

"That's sweet." Septimus said. "When is his birthday?" Sirius asked. A pice of parchment fell into his lap. _August 21_. He and Shizuka memorized this freverently.

"**What about- what's her name-your friend, Yvonne?" "On a vacation in Majorca." "You could just leave us here." Harry put in hopefully**

"Why?" James asked.

**(he wanted to watch TV. with Aries and Leo and maybe play on Dudley's computer games). **

"Okay." Was all he said.

**Aunt Petunia looked like she swallowed the proverbial lemon. "And find the house in ruins?" She snarled. "We won't blow up the house." Harry said missing the shared look between Aries and Leo. **

"Do it, do it, do it." Sirius chanted.

"**I suppose we could take them to the zoo…" Aunt Petunia said nervously "and leave them in the car." "The car's new they're not sitting in it." Uncle Vernon said without looking up from his newspaper. **

"They're children, not animals!" Ted yelled.

** Dudley scrunched up his face and wailed, knowing that will get his mother to do anything he wanted. "I-I d-don't want then t-to come!" He wailed in pretend sobs.**

"I have given up all hope on this child." McGonagall sighed tiredly. "You actually had hope?" Moody asked.

**His mother's arms flew around him as much as they would go. "Dinky Duddydums" **

Everyone laughed themselves silly.

**Leo choked a laugh and Aries snorted with a piece of bacon on his fork**

"Losing battle boys, just laugh." James said sagely.

"**don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" Aunt Petunia cried. **

"This is your sister Evans?" Liliana asked disbelieving. Lily shot her a glare.

**Dudley shot them a nasty grin threw his mother's arms. **

All mirth dissipated.

**Aries lost his appetite, and Leo had a hard time finishing his eggs feeling disgusted.**

"I'd do that just by looking at him." Frank said seriously, causing some scattered chuckles.

** The doorbell rang. "Oh, good Lord- they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically, going to greet Dudley's gang. **

"Seriously a gang?" Charlus asked incredulously.

**Dudley's best friend **

"This spawn of gits actually has friends?" Remus asked shocked.

**Piers Polkiss, a scrawny rat faced boy walked in with his mother.**

Many dark looks were spread at the word 'rat'.

**He usually held people's arms behind their backs as Dudley hit them, **

"Charming." Abarax drawled sarcastically

**and was convinced Aries was actually a girl and tried stealing kisses from him. **

Regulus spluttered. "WHAT!?" He cried out in shock. Many, including Sirius, laughed at his expense. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR SON WAS IN THIS SITUATION!?" He asked. Sirius and James looked a tiny bit worried but shrugged it off.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

"Real friends won't care if you cry." Sirius said looking at his two best friends.

** Half an hour later Harry who couldn't believe his luck was sitting in the back seat of the Dursley's car going to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

The Potters and Liliana looked sad.

**Unfortunately Harry and Leo were sitting on Aries' lap since there was only one seat left. **

Regulus hung his head. "My son isn't a house-elf, girl or furniture…" Barty heard him and patted his shoulder.

**Before they left Uncle Vernon took Harry aside. "I'm warning you now boy" putting his large purple face uncomfortably close to Harry's "any funny business- anything strange at all, and you and the other two freaks will be in your cupboard 'till Christmas."**

"WHAT!?" "JUST TRY IT DURSLEY I DARE YOU!" _"KONO YAROU!" ( Japanese-YOU SHIT!) _"YOU WON"T EVEN SEE NEXT THURSDAY DURSLEY!" _"GRASSONE BASTARDO!"(Italian- FAT BASTARD). _ Several broken dummies and mannequins later everyone was calm enough to continue.

** Harry tried to assure him that he won't do anything, but nobody believed him but Aries and Leo.**

"That's just sad." Alice said.

**Stuff just keeps happening around them and they can't explain why.**

"They're still doing accidental magic?" Arcturus asked shocked. Many of the adults nodded numbly.

**Harry managed to grow his hair back over night when Aunt Petunia sheared all but the fringe off**

"It's UNTAMEABLE!" James boasted with an overdramatic pose.

**which got him a week in the cupboard. **

And he deflated like a popped balloon.

**Once Aunt Petunia tried to put Aries in a brown with orange puffball sweater that used to fit Dudley**

"Crime that thing was even created." Sirius said.

**("a crime that thing was even created" Leo said),**

"I'm starting to pity Leo." Remus said. "Why?" asked Sirius. "He has your brains." "HEY!"

**it shrunk to the size smaller than a hand puppet, and she decided it shrunk in the wash,**

"Ok then." Ted said flabbergasted.

**so Aries wasn't punished. **

Regulus relaxed slightly.

**One time though Leo got in trouble because he was trying to go skip school and ended up on the roof of the cafeteria. **

"Brilliant!" Sirius cheered. "But school's important." Shizuka and Remus admonished. "Why did Leo skip school?" Liliana asked. A note landed in front of her. _Creepy Janitor smelling kids' P.E. shoes. _"That is creepy." Narcissa said.

**The Dursleys received a very angry letter from their headmistress, and Leo got stuck in the cupboard with no meals.**

Sirius and Shizuka were yelling various cuss words and insults (although Shizuka's were in Japanese."

**Harry tried to help but his lie that Leo was so small and skinny, the wind caught him didn't help. **

James groaned into his hands at his son's horrible lie.

**But today nothing could go wrong.**

"Jinx." Remus said

**It might even be worth spending time with Dudley and Piers.**

"Doubt it." James said

**The drive was rather boring, with Uncle Vernon complaining about a lot of things.**

"Of course." Sirius said.

**Mostly Harry, Aries and Leo.**

"HEY!" chorused several future parents.

**Then he brought up motorbikes, and how bikers were no good hoodlums. **

"Untrue." Sirius sniffed. "So are you going to end up in Azkaban?" Remus joked. Sirius stuck his tongue out.

**Leo thought motorbikes were cool, **

Sirius smiled.

**and Aries remembered a motorbike vaguely.**

Regulus looked shocked.

"**I had a dream about motorcycles." Harry said "it was flying."**

Everyone groaned.

**Dudley and Pierce sniggered as Uncle Vernon did a good impression of a beet with a moustache.**

Nymphadora went purple red and sprouted a hanging moustache which made everyone laugh.

"**MOTORBOKES DON'T FLY!" He bellowed. **

"Mine does." Sirius pouted childishly.

"**I know they don't" Harry defended "it was only a dream."**

"But they do and it's a memory." "Sirius." "Yes Remus?" "Shut your cakehole."

**The Dursleys don't like anything out of the ordinary and seem to think anything will put dangerous thoughts into their heads. **

"Possibly with Marauders as fathers." "What about my son then, Barty?" "His Uncle's one and you pulled a couple tricks Reg." "Really?" "Moving on." "But Reggie-" "MOVING ON."

** Leo leaned against Aries. "Sounds like an awesome dream." Leo told Harry with his usual smile. **

Shizuka smiled as she leadned against Sirius.

"**Sounds like it'd be a lot of fun." Aries added with a small smile.**

Regulus copied his son's actions.

**Aries didn't smile often, but when he did it was comforting to Harry. **

"AWW." Many females cooed.

**Unfortunately Piers saw the smile and wanted to get one too.**

Regulus' smile dropped like a sack of bricks.

"**I had a dream where I was a king on a hunting trip chasing after a pretty girl to make my queen." He said smugly.**

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for the animals he hunted, or the girl he was chasing." Regulus said dryly.

**Aries' smile dropped as quickly as it came. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for the animals your hunting or the girl you're chasing." Aries added dryly, **

Regulus blinked slowly. "I don't know if I should be happy or concerned." He said. "Be happy, just be happy." Barty said with a pat on the back.

**promptly ignoring a downtrodden Pierce. **

Regulus nodded.

**Dudley was explaining his dream about drills much to the pride of his parents since Uncle Vernon worked for a drill company called Grunnings, **

"Boring." The Marauders, Frank and Barty said.

**Leo tilted his head back slightly and his grey eyes met Aries dark ones. He whispered "Ma'erd do'og a ekil sd'nous." back. **

"I don't recognize the language." Arcturus said. Charlus, Dorea, Abarax, Shizuka and Liliana seconded their confusion.

** Aries had read a book about codes and taught himself to speak in a code he worked on for a month. **

"Oh. What is it?" Lily asked excitedly. A paper plane flew by and unfolded itself. _We'll let you figure it out._ Moody nodded. "Why spoil a good advantage?" he asked.

**This was they're secret way of talking when they want to keep things secret. And to keep people from guessing Aries added a few fancy tricks. **

Moody nodded. _Maybe the boy could be an Auror._ He thought.

** On this sunny Saturday the zoo was packed with families. When the Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams, the smiling lady in the van asked what Harry, Aries and Leo wanted before the Dursleys could hurry them away.**

"Yay!" Liliana cheered.

**They bought Harry a cheap ice popsicle,**

"I actually like lemon flavored." Liliana added.

**Aries a strawberry one**

"My favorite flavor." Regulus said.

**and Leo a small scoop of vanilla, **

"I kinda like vanilla." Shizuka said.

**which the lady gave them saying "One for this handsome young man, and his two lovely sisters." **

Sirius and Regulus looked petrified.

**Aries and Leo didn't complain and just gave her smiles in return. **

"COMPLAIN!" The two Black brothers urged for the sake of manly dignity.

**Harry wanted to laugh but just giggled when he thanked the lady. **

His parents were laughing themselves to tears.

** "It's not funny." Aries grumbled. **

Regulus nodded freverently.

"**Yes it is.**

"It isn't." Sirius insisted.

**How many times have I told you two you look like girls?" Harry joked.**

"Several based on their fathers' experiences." Charlus said with a chuckle.

"**I'm actually happy she thought we were siblings." Leo said**

Sirius smiled.

**before eating his first ice-cream. **

And the smile died.

**That made Aries and Harry smile. They don't have any real family left except for Aries and Leo who were cousins. **

"But the Black family is HUGE." Sirius whined.

**Aries was pretty sure the Dursleys were related to Harry as much as a carrot is related to a flying squirrel,**

Regulus got lots of questioning looks. "He didn't get that from me." He defended.

**and Aries was the only one with any memory of their families, even if they are few and hard to remember.**

Many women sobbed a bit.

**All Harry could remember was a bright green light and a pain in his forehead. **

The Potters looked pale. Liliana looked like she might be sick. "Did my baby witness the killing curse?" She asked sickly. No one answered her.

** "We'll I'm glad I have such great sisters." Harry joked while licking his lemon popsicle.**

Sirius and Regulus went back to grumbling as people laughed.

**It didn't taste bad. **

"Good to know." Abarax said sarcastically.

**They spent the day walking behind the Dursleys and Piers, joking and sharing their treats with each other.**

"That's pretty sweet." Dorea said happily.

**They ate at the zoo restaurant and Uncle Vernon let the boys finish Dudley's first dessert since his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice-cream on it. **

"I guess that's good." Frank said awkwardly.

**But then things took a turn for the worst. **

Everyone groaned.

** They went into the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there with all sorts of lizards, snakes, and "scaly things" as Leo put it.**

Sirius laughed at his son's words.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see the dangerous ones to be cool or in Piers case to impress Aires. **

Regulus looked sick.

**They stopped at an exhibit that housed a large python. It was sleeping, coiled up in the heat of the exhibit lamp. "Make it move." Dudley ordered his father who tapped the glass. **

"I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to do that." Ted said.

**Aries looked at the sign that said "Do Not Tap The Glass" in bright red, and was wondering if either of them could read.**

"Regulus snorted at his son's humor.

**Eventually Dudley got bored and they left. **

"Finally." Andromeda said.

** "I'm gonna go check out the Black Mamba." Leo said poking Harry's shoulder. "Is Aries dancing again?" He joked.**

Everyone laughed.

**Leo laughed and walked off. Aries was quickly walking through crowds trying to lose Piers who wanted to try and steal a kiss.**

Moody nodded at his evasive maneuvers as Regulus prayed it work.

**Aries quickly found refuge at the King Cobra exhibit and soon began chatting with a girl there. **

Regulus sighed in relief.

** Harry moved to the front of the tank and stared intently at the python. He knew how it felt to never go out and to feel lonely. But he got to visit the rest of the house, and he always had Aries and Leo. **

"Is Harry comparing himself to a caged animal?" Remus asked. Many nodded uncomfortably.

**Then the snake opened its small eyes, and leveled its head with Harry. **

"Okay." James said weirded out.

**The snake winked at him. **

"Um…" Charlus said feeling as weirded out as his son.

**Harry looked to see if anyone was around and winked back. **

"Why?" Dorea asked.

**The Snake jerked its head to Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. **

"Huh?" Liliana asked.

**A look he'd seen Aries do plenty of times that said "I get that all the time." **

Sirius gave a nervous chuckle.

** "I know." Harry murmured, putting his head in his arms. "It must be really annoying." **

"My son is talking to a snake." James said.

**The snake nodded his head vigorously in agreement.**

"And the snake is answering him." Liliana said in surprise.

"**Where do you come from anyway?" Harry asked curiously. The snake pointed to a sign that said Boa Constrictor, Brazil, with its tail. "Oh was it nice there?" Harry asked. The snake pointed to the sign again, below what he read earlier it said specimen bred at the zoo. "Oh, you've never been Brazil?" Harry asked feeling bad for the snake. It shook its head. **

"How is Harry a Parselmouth?" Septimus asked. Liliana raised her hand. "It runs in my family." She said. Lily narrowed her eyes. "But I thought it was a dark power." She said. Liliana scratched her cheek. "Back in _Italia _we don't have a stigma for it. You Brits only have it because of some evil wizards, but snakes are associated with healing in Italy and other cultures." She said.

** Suddenly there was a loud shout from Piers that made both Harry and the snake jump. "DUDLEY! ! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

"Shut up." Liliana and Shizuka chorused.

**Dudley came waddling as fast as his stubby legs would take him**

Many laughed at his description except for Lily who was eyeing Liliana suspiciously.

**but Aries and Leo sprinted and vaulted through the crowd and exhibits knowing Harry was over there and beat Dudley there.**

Regulus looked pleased. "WOOT!" Sirius cried with pumped fists.

**Dudley shoved Leo out of his way causing him to hit the back of his head with the metal railing,**

Sirius growled like his animagus form and Shizuka fumed, "OI!"

**and punched Harry in the ribs,**

"HEY!" James cried out. "_Marmocchio!" (Brat!) _Liliana cried

**knocking him to the floor. Harry glared hard at Dudley and suddenly something happened.**

"What?" Sirius asked like an excited puppy.

** The tank to the Boa Constrictor's tank vanished. **

Many guffawed at the magic behind the action.

**As the python slithered out of the tank, Aries kicked Dudley in the back with all the force he had and he went into the exhibit with a splash. **

Many laughs ensued.

**Aries ran to Leo to check his head when the snake slithered up to Harry. "Obrigado amigo." It hissed to Harry.**

"At least it's polite." Liliana said.

"**No problem." Harry replied back stunned. "Brasil here I come." It hissed while slithering away and out of the exhibit causing screams and hysteria. **

"A spectacular exit." Sirius snorted.

** Leo's head hurt, so he clutched it and formed a defensive ball. **

Shizuka looked concerned.

**When he blinked he was shocked. He didn't see people or the animals in the tanks. He saw they're outlines in various glowing colors. **

Shizuka's mouth hung open. "What is going on?" Lily asked. "He's seeing auras." She said numbly. Lily looked skeptical. "I thought Divination was nothing but guesswork." She said. "Actually, aura reading is seeing aspects of the present and past." Shizuka said.

**The figure to his left was glowing silvers and blues. The one towards his right was glowing gold and green. A large bulbous figure was a violent red. And a tall faded figure was a dull silver he barely noticed.**

"That's a departed spirit." Shuzuka said. "But everyone can see ghosts." Lily pointed out. Shizuka shook her head. "This is a spirit who cannot manifest themselves, yet they linger, unseen and unheard by many." She said solemnly. Lily didn't look convinced.

**He shut his eyes again, and when he opened them everything was normal again, but his eyes burned badly.**

"That was his first time seeing auras." Shizuka said sadly. Sirius put a comforting arm around her.

**He saw Harry to his right, Aries to his left and a very angry looking Vernon Dursley, but no one where the silver figure was. Aries and Harry were laughing hard for some reason.**

"Why?" many asked.

** Leo followed their sight and saw Dudley trapped in the snake tank, completely soaked with dirty water and snake droppings. The sign changed to "The Talking Pig, bred in a dull prison." Leo joined the laughter, and they laughed until their faces hurt.**

Ditto for everyone in the Room of Requirement.

**They stopped laughing though when Piers said Harry was talking to the snake. The laughter died slowly, at the sight of Uncle Vernon's face.**

Many were anxious and dreading what may be heard.

** When they got back to Number Four Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia was coddling a wrapped up Dudley who was whimpering.**

"Big deal." Remus grumbled.

**Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and Aries by their hair and dragged them inside.**

"LET HIM GO!"

"**WHAT HAPPENED?!" He bellowed. Harry didn't say anything. "I don't know it was like magic!" Aries yelled, trying to get himself free. He threw Aries into the cupboard, and then he threw Harry in.**

"OI! HANDS OFF MY SON!"

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU COMPLETE ARSE!" Leo bellowed with a terrifying glare that seemed to scare all of the Dursleys, especially Dudley.**

"This will get ugly." Bellatrix muttered to herself.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BOY!?" Vernon yelled back.**

"You heard him just fine you pig!" Sirius yelled.

"**You heard me! Unless you're as stupid as your son and his gender confused friend then-" His rant was cut short because Vernon Dursley had punched him hard in the gut. **

Shizuka was shaking with anger and Sirius walked to a wall and punched it till his knuckles bled.

**A sickening splutter came from Leo as he was thrown in the cupboard as well. Uncle Vernon had slammed the cupboard door closed, and spat out "There is no such thing as magic." Before closing the shutters leaving them completely in the dark. **

"When I get my hands on him." Sirius muttered darkly as Shizuka swore in Japanese.

** They couldn't risk sneaking out to get food from the kitchen yet so they just laid there in the dark. **

Many of the women were sporting teary eyes.

**Aries had pulled Harry and Leo up against him. "Someday, we're gonna go someplace far, far away from the Dursleys." Aries said softly. "A place where we are accepted, loved and where we belong." Aries whispered.**

Regulus swallowed back tears. Sirius had no problem letting them fall.

**He saved up as much money as he could. He kept it hidden in a small can hidden by his favorite books. He's saving up money for bus tickets. **

Hardly a soul there could ignore the bitter depression at this knowledge.

**He knows Harry dreams of some unknown relative coming to whisk them away, but Aries stopped dreaming that a couple years ago.**

"I'm sorry…" Regulus whispered into his hands.

**He's the oldest, and he's gonna protect his small broken family. He read as much as he could, learned as much as possible when he went to school, and knows that it's bleak, but he'll do what he can for his family.**

"He shouldn't have to protect them from this." McGonagall said into her lace handkerchief.

** When he was sure Harry and Leo were asleep, he took a deep breath and concentrated. **

Xenophilius' mouth opened in shock. "What? What's going on?" Regulus asked worriedly.

**He could feel the hurt Harry and Leo felt from Dudley and Vernon.**

People winced from that.

**He could feel them move from his arms and into his chest and head as he hummed a made up tune. **

Jaws swung unhinged.

**He felt exhausted and drifted into an uneasy sleep with Harry and Leo's bruises on him instead. **

**Sorry it was so long! My next few chapters might be lengthy too, but I'll try to shorten them a bit. Anyway sorry for any feels felt. There will be some more violence, drama, and hurt in my story, just a warning. Oh, and I'll include some mythology as well (it is magic after all). I'll try to add more humor and fluff to make up for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aires is an empath?" Arcturus asked shocked. Regulus couldn't keep a coherent thought. "What's an empath?" Lily asked baffled by the ending of the previous chapter. A note fell on top of her red head. _ You'll find out later_ was all it said. "Who would like to read next?" Xenophilius asked in his oddly dreamy tone. "Can I?" Barty asked. Xenophilius slid the book down the table to him. He picked up the book.

**Chapter 4. No One's Letters**

"These chapter titles are cryptic as hell." James grumbled. "Yep." Sirius whined.

**The boys finished their longest punishment when school was done.**

"Do I even want to know how long it was?" Shizuka asked. A note drifted into her hands _Nope. _Was all it said.

**Summer just started and Dudley already broke most of his birthday presents.**

"You must be joking." Abarax said shocked. "Summer just started and most of his apparently expensive presents are broken." "Lovely in laws Evans." Barty said to look at the angry red head.

**And the only time Harry saw him on the racing bike he ran over Mrs. Figg who was going down the street with her crutches. **

"Lily your nephew is a menace." Alice said. Lily scowled, but had to swallow this bitter truth.

** Harry was glad it was summer but unfortunately**

"Now what?" Dorea asked unhappily

**Dudley's Gang of Morons (as Aries calls them)**

Many laughs bubbled from the group.

**visited every day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all pretty dumb and bigger than Harry, but since Dudley was by far the fattest and stupidest of them all he automatically was the leader. **

The laughs got louder and more hysterical.

**They tried Harry hunting a couple of times but Aries and Leo would fight back with insults, pranks and a few well aimed punches and all three of them were very fast runners. **

"At least there's that." Septimus said with a nod. "But they shouldn't be fighting." Lily admonished. Moody leveled her with a look. "Well lassie, sorry to disappoint you, but a total end to all fights of any kind will be impossible." He growled. "How so?" She asked tartly. "Because we are people with our own minds and opinions and not everyone will agree with every single person out there in the world." He barked.

**Harry was still giggling about the time Piers got the closest to stealing a kiss from Aries, **

"WHAT?" Regulus cried out. Barty laughed as he read ahead. "What?" Sirius asked.

**and Aries kneed him in the groin calling him a leech**

A round of laughter ladies and gentlemen.

**before going back to read The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien to Leo and Harry in the backyard.**

"I like that book." Ted said.

** Harry, Aries and Leo often spent their time out of the house wandering around having fun, away from "The morons who all share half a brain" as Leo put it.**

Many cheered and laughed.

**Even better was a tiny ray of hope when the next school year comes around. **

"Oh! They'll be going to Hogwarts!" Dorea said happily.

**They'll be going to Stonewall High, a public school**

"No they won't." Dorea muttered

**away from the "Blithering Idiot Quintet" (Aries). **

Everyone laughed again. "Aires is pretty funny." James said wiping a tear away. "He's a lot like Reg." Sirius said. "usually he can show he has a sense of humor since it isn't proper." Barty added. Arcturus looked at his youngest grandson. What in Merlin's name happened at 12 Grimmauld place?

**Dudley thought this was funny. **

"Why?" Nymphadora asked.

"**I heard they stuff people's heads down the toilets there. Wanna practice?" He asked nastily. **

"On you?" Regulus asked just as nastily as Snape.

"**No thanks, the toilet might get sick. It never had anything as gross as your head down it before." Harry said.**

Everyone was laughing hard. "Just like his dad!" Charlus cheered after catching his breath. James smiled proudly.

"**We need that toilet, why would we place it under such inhumane torture?" Leo asked with a mock look of worried confusion.**

The laughter returned with a vengeance. "That's my boy!" Sirius said happily. Shizuka was still giggling. Remus looked at the both of them. "So he has Sirius' brains and humor. Shi-chan's temper and aura reading." He said. "Pretty good combo."

"**I don't know you guys, he might just want to bathe? Ever think of that." Aries jabbed dryly.**

Barty stopped reading and looked at his friend. "That was all you Regulus." He said with a grin.

**Harry and Leo ran off before he could figure out what they just said,**

"It'll take years for him to figure it out." Arcturus said.

**and Aries just casually strolled by, thinking by the time Dudley figures it out he'll be working at Grunnings snacking on a greasy fried bun. **

Septimus looked at Arcturus. "He really did get the Black family humor." He said good naturedly with a smile.

** Dudley will be going to Smelting**

"That sounds like some load of rotten fish." Sirius said wrinkling his nose. "Fitting for those who probably go there." Regulus said with a nod of his head. "What people who would be outsmarted by a rotten fish?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his lips. "I was going to say invertebrate but I believe your right as well." Regulus said. Barty looked incredulously at the brothers and back to the book. "Holy shit that was creepy." Was all he said. "What do you mean Barty?" Lucius asked.

**("It sounds like some rotten fish brains."**

"Okay." Sirius said awkwardly.

"**Well Leo who do you think go there?"**

"Kinda." Regulus said just as awkwardly.

"**People that could lose a game of chess to a trout?"**

"I actually thought of that." Sirius said with wide eyes.

"**I was going to say sea slug, but that works too.")**

"I actually imagined a slug when I said it." Regulus said shocked. "This just keeps getting creepy." Remus said. "I think it's sweet." Xenophilius said distantly.

**a private school Vernon went to.**

"He's doomed." Many decided.

**One day in July Aunt Petunia and Dudley went to London to buy his new school uniform. Aries and Leo absolutely loved it when they saw it after returning from Mrs. Figgs**

"If they love it, it is hideous." Liliana said.

**who was nicer and gave them expired chocolate cake. **

Remus looked like a kicked puppy at those words. "Blasphemy!" He howled in pain. "Remus, chill." Sirius said. "But-but –the chocolate!" Remus whined. Shizuka pulled out a Japanese candy bar out of her magically insulated pocket and gave it to Remus. Remus accepted it bashfully before taking a bite of it. She chuckled and petted his head. Sirius pouted. "Oh, you overgrown puppy." She said before kissing his cheek, causing a goofy smile to spread. James meanwhile was miming a gag.

** That evening Dudley paraded around the living room, proudly modeling his new uniform. The boys' uniform had maroon tailcoats,**

It started with a few snorts and snickers.

**orange knickerbockers,**

which grew louder and louder

**and straw boater hats.**

Until the dam broke and a full bellyaching laugh ensued. McGonagall couldn't stop chuckling. "Albus has a robe with those colors." She said when she collected herself.

**Harry kept his laugh in and felt some ribs break from the effort.**

His parents did not follow their son's example.

**Aries and Leo held nothing back. **

As did everyone else in the Room of Requirement.

**They laughed so hard they couldn't breathe and had tears in their eyes. "S-someo-ahahah-one w-was c-color blind!" Leo managed to gasp out between laughs. **_**"**_**H-he ha-ahahaha-ad t-too much to drink!" Aries chocked out. The Dursleys ignored them and gushed at Dudley. **

"Evans, your in-laws have issues." Sirius said jokingly only to be met with a glare.

**Harry was pretty sure Dudley looked like a pig in a wig at some circus show as Aunt Petunia mentioned that her Ickle Duddleykins was all grown up and how proud Uncle Vernon felt. **

"I have nothing to say." James said, but he was losing the fight to keep the smile off his face.

** The next morning Harry, Leo and Aries were greeted by a foul stench**

"The Dursley men?" Septimus asked, to the surprise of many.

**that they found came from a bucket full of grey water and what looked to be bits of elephant skin in it.**

"What fresh hell is that?" Sirius asked. "The Dursley family brains." Regulus said scrunching up his nose.

"**What awful thing did she cook?" Leo whispered frantically.**

"OH COME ON!" James exasperated. This was happening a lot lately.

"**The missing brains of her husband and son." Aries deadpanned,**

"Like father like son." Narcissa said with a small smile. Barty read ahead and choked on several laughs that threatened to come out. "What is it Barty?" Bellatrix asked. "Reg, you aren't going to like this." He said holding chuckles at bay.

**scrunching his nose like the kitten they found in the park**

Regulus threw his head back and put his hands over his eyes. "WHY?" was all he asked.

**(when Leo said this he was hit upside the head). **

"OI!" Sirius said. Regulus was in the same position. "Deserved that." He mumbled.

"**What is this?" Harry asked causing her to purse her lips, like every time he "dared" to ask a question. "Your new school uniforms." She said tartly.**

"I feel a sudden love for Hogwarts robes." Alice said said. "At least they're not as wet." James said sarcastically.

** Harry looked at the bucket. "Oh, I didn't realize it would be this wet." Harry said sarcastically getting a giggle out of Aries and Leo. **

James puffed up proudly.

"**Don't be stupid." She snapped, much to Aries and Leo's ire.**

"Your son's the stupid one." Dorea and Liliana said in unison. They stared at each other in shock for a bit before Barty continued.

"**I've dyed some of Dudley's old clothes. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." **

"Riiiiiggghhht." James drawled in disbelief. Liliana didn't say anything, but the look onher face said it all.

**Harry didn't think so but kept his mouth shut. Leo wondered if she was as blind as her son is stupid and fat.**

That got the laughs flowing.

**Aries was frowning trying to figure out how to resize and restyle these things and how much he could get done before school started. **

Regulus was frowning. His son shouldn't worry about those things. He should be worried about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and doing homework. Not having to raise two other boys his age.

** When the male Dursleys came in their noses scrunched up**

"I highly doubt it was as cute as Aires' was." Sirius snickered. "Shut up!" Regulus said icily.

**("Not as cute as Aries' though."**

"See Leo agrees with me."

"**Shut up." "What it's true." "Stop moving your mouth and making those noises." "You know you love me Rees." "I disown you Lee."**

"No offense but your sons are acting like idiots." Liliana said.

"**Your both being idiots.")**

She blinked. "Finally he takes after me!" she said cheerfully.

**at the smell of the new uniforms. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as per his normal morning routine.**

"Who cares?"

**Dudley was banging his Smelting stick that he carried around everywhere on the kitchen table demanding for bacon.**

"Does everywhere include the bathroom?" Sirius asked turning slightly green. Many stopped to look at him. The overall reaction was 'Ewww.'

"**Please tell me he didn't take that to the bathroom with him." Leo pleaded. When his cousin and honorary brother didn't tell him 'no' all three held their plates and ate, not wanting to catch anything from Dudley's bodily fluids.**

"Smart thinking boys." Andromeda said nodding her head. "It's not like he's diseased or anything." Lily grumbled. "Still highly unsanitary and a possible health hazard."

** When the mailman dropped the mail onto the doormat Uncle Vernon told Dudley to go get the mail.**

Sirius looked panicked. "THE END IS NEAR!" He wailed, flailing his arms uselessly.

"**Make Harry get it." Dudley countered. "Get the mail Harry." He said reading page two. **

Shizuka patted his head. "There there, the world is in order." She cooed.

"**Make Dudley get it." Harry said wanting to eat breakfast. **

The Potters were cheering for him.

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick Dudley." **

"EW." "I'd rather have troll snot on my wand than be touched by Dudley fluid." "Idiots."

**Vernon said not even looking up from the paper. Harry dodged Dudley's swing, and passed his plate to Leo. **

Sirius nodded sagely. "Save the food."

** There were only five things today. A post card from Vernon's sister, a bill, and letters for Harry, Leo and Aries.**

"Hogwarts letters!" many rejoiced.

**Harry had never gotten a letter before.**

His family wilted.

**Aries and Leo lived with him, he had no other family, and Aries was the only one who went to the library, so Harry never got any notes to return books. And yet here was Harry's first letter. **

"**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

Many heads turned to McGonagall. "It's a self-writing quill." She said ashamed. Moody elbowed her gently. "Maybe you should watch it now. It'll help get kids out of unsavory homes." He growled.

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey" in green ink. There was no stamp, and the envelope was thick and heavy and yellowed. On the back was a purple wax seal with a large H surrounded by a badger, a raven, a snake, and a lion. **

"Same as ours." Was the general consensus.

** "Hurry up boy! What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon asked chuckling at his own joke.**

The Marauders looked personally offended. "Blasphemy!" "Sacrilege!" "Desecration!" "You three are idiots." Bellatrix said simply.

**Aries turned to Leo "If that's a joke I'm the Queen of New Zealand." He told Leo. Leo gave a mock bow, balancing his and Harry's breakfast. **_**"**_**My Queen." Leo said with a snigger. **

More laughter ensued.

** Harry came back with the mail and distributed it. He sat down and slowly opened his letter. **

"Why slowly?" "I guess he wanted to savor it." "The only thing that should be savored is chocolate."

**While Uncle Vernon was going through the mail like a pig uprooting grass,**

"Nice simile." "Didn't know you knew that word." "Shizuuu."

**Aires and Leo picked up their letters too. Aires and Leo mentally cheered at hearing that Aunt Marge got food poisoning from a whelk. **

"Yeesh."

**Then Pork-for brains-Jr. had to say they got letters. **

Laughter yet again. "Who dubbed him that?" Barty asked. _Aires_ was all that was written on the parchment shaped like a butterfly that landed on Regulus' nose.

** Pork-for-brains-Sr. ripped their letters out of their hands.**

"OI!"

"**Those are ours!" Leo yelled. "Who would want to write to you lot?" Uncle Vernon sneered. When he got a better look at the letters he started to choke on air, calling for his wife. "Oh, Goodness, Vernon- Vernon!" She cried overdramatically.**

James repeatedly hit his forehead. "What are you doing mate?" "Bad mental images." "EW!"

"**What are we going to do Vernon?!" She cried hysterically. "Give me back my letter." Aires said icily. "I want to see them!" Dudely cried hitting his father in the head with his Smelting stick. **

"THEY LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!?"

"**Those belong to us." Leo said heatedly. "This is a nightmare Petu-""WE WANT OUR LETTERS!" Harry bellowed and Leo could feel static in the air. **

Remus and Sirius looked at James fearfully. "Why did he have to have your temper?" They asked lacking their Gryffindor courage.

** "GET OUT!" Uncle Vernon yelled tossing Harry and Dudley out by the scruffs of their necks.**

"Huh, didn't think that possible." "HANDS OFF MY SON!"

**Aunt Petunia shoved Aries and Leo out with her boney hands.**

The Black family had dark looks on their faces.

**Aries and Leo scared Dudley away with swift glares.**

Those not directly of the Black family knew the porker's fear.

**Harry listened at the crack at the bottom of the door. Leo got on Harry's back and listened from the top of the door. Aires put his ear against the door straining his hearing.**

"Didn't we do that once?" "Yeah, third year, teacher's lounge." "BOYS!" "Oh come on!"

** "Vernon, the address" Aunt Petunia began nervously "how could they possibly know where they sleep?" Aries thought he heard her nervousness.**

"Empath." Someone coughed.

"**Should we write back and tell them to-" "No we simply do nothing. They'll give up eventually." Vernon said more confidently than Aries thought he would feel. **

"Huh, he does have a spine." "Yes, buried under all that fat."

"**Tuoba ginni'kat yeth er'a tahaw?" Harry asked. "Wonnok tonnod i." Aries said. "Shh!" Leo hushed.**

"Still need to figure that one out." Lily said to herself.

** "But Vernon-" "I won't have any of this in my house Petunia. We agreed we'd stamp it out no matter what remember!" Uncle Vernon snarled. **

At the words 'stamp out' there was an explosion of unsuppressed magic. If Vernon Dursley were in the room he'd be reduced to a shadow on the wall and a smoldering pile of ick.

"**Og Sottel!" Aries said as he heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps get louder. They vaulted out of the way and escaped without a trace.**

"Marauders in the making." James said proudly, deaf to McGonagall's hard-to-miss anguish.

** When Uncle Vernon came home he visited the boys in their cupboard for the first time. Ever.**

"Why?"

"**What are you doing here?" Leo asked. **

Moody nodded

"**Where are our letters?" Harry asked.**

Again.

"**Who wrote to us?" Aires asked. **

And again.

"**Those letters were sent to you by mistake, and I burned them." He said simply.**

"WHAT!?"

"**YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Leo yelled. "There wasn't a mistake; it had our cupboard on it." Harry said. "You just broke the law, genius." Aries muttered. "SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed causing several spiders to land in his hair. **

"Hope they bite him." "I don't think the venom can work through all that fat in his head."

** "Er—yes boys, about this cupboard" He said with a forced smile, that Aries hoped hurt "Petunia and I have been thinking you have gotten too big for it."**

"They shouldn't have been in there at all!" Augusta screeched.

**Aries raised an eyebrow, kindness and Dursley mix like oil and water. **

Moody nodded again. Good instincts he thought.

"**We decided to move you boys into Dudley's second bedroom." **

"SECOND BEDROOM!"

"**Why?" Harry asked. "What's the catch?" Leo asked. "What are you scheming?" Aries asked. **

"Boys show promise as Aurors." Moody said gruffly.

"**Don't ask questions!" he snapped. "Take your things upstairs now!" **

** It was a quick move since each boy only had enough personal belongings for one trip.**

Dejected looks spread from one to another like a plague.

**It was a four bedroom house. One taken by the Mr. and Mrs., one for Diddy the Dimwit, **

A couple bitter chuckles.

**one for guests(usually Aunt Marge), and a storage room for prince moron's (mostly broken) hoarded junk.**

The chuckles got a bit lighter.

**After setting their things away, Harry sat on the bed as Leo and Aries examined all the junk for salvageable things.**

Moody nodded again.

"**Here's the month old camera." Leo said picking it up in one hand. He used the other to pick up the toy it collected dust on. "Isn't this the tank Dumbo drove over the neighbor's dog's tail?" He asked. Harry nodded. **

"A menace I say, A menace." "You would know Black." "Shut up Snape."

** "I found Dunderhead's first TV." Aires said looking at the hole Dudley kicked in it when his favorite program was cancelled.**

"I have no words."

**They found three large bent bird cages that used to hold Dudley's parrots before he sat on them.**

"Why?" "I don't think we want to know."

"**Didn't he trade those birds for an air rifle?" Leo asked. Aires smirked. "They didn't like being cooped up so they managed to fly away before they got to their new home." He said. **

"Aww."many women cooed.

**The books were untouched. **

"Of course." Lucius drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"**What a waste, fine literature left to collect dust." Aires said with fake sorrow. **

Sirius faked a cough. "Nerd."

"**We'll Dudley can barely write his own name, maybe they hoped he would grow half a brain." Leo added. "I thought it was a third of a brain." Harry added. They all held their serious demeanor for a minute before bursting into hearty laughs.**

The Room lasted 3.58 seconds.

**It got worse when they heard Dudley whine to his parents. "I need that room. Make them get out." But the room was still theirs. **

"Better late than never I suppose." Abarax muttered.

** Harry's only complaint right now was not getting his letter.**

Many sighed sorrowfully at his misfortune.

**The next morning at breakfast, everything was quiet. "You find more cheer in a graveyard." Aires muttered.**

"Delightful." Xenophilius said dreamily. Many gave him various looks.

**Dudley was in shock that he didn't get his room back. He was like a gelatinous tornado.**

"Pleasant." Ted said sarcastically

**He hit his father with his Smelting stick, kicked his mother, threw up, shrieked, and threw his tortoise (named Mr. Turtle) through the green house roof, but no second bedroom for Dudley. **

"I am speechless."

** When the mail came in, Uncle Vernon made Dudley get it. **

"He doesn't want them to get their letters." Charlus muttered darkly.

"**Either he's being nice, or he doesn't want us to get our letters." Harry said to a half-awake Leo. **

Charlus smiled at his grandson.

**Dudley banged his Smelting stick around the hallway as he said this so the Dursley's didn't hear him. "There's three more! Mr. H. Potter, Mr. A. Black and Mr. L. Black, smallest bedroom 4 Privet Drive- "**

"Didn't he want to read them?" "Yes." "Then why the bloody hell is he yelling it?" "Moron, remember?"

** Aires and Leo leapt out of their seats and ran.**

Sirius and Regulus cheered for their sons.

**Uncle Vernon gave a strangled cry as he went running down the hallway Harry hot on his heels.**

The Potter family cheered him in.

**Leo wrestled the letters away from Dudley and gave them to Aires.**

"WOOHOO!" Sirius cheered.

**But before Aires could take off, Uncle Vernon was grappling him for the letters.**

Regulus started scowling.

**Harry grabbed Uncle Vernon by the neck from behind, trying to get Aires free.**

James and Dorea were cheering him on, while Liliana and Charlus hoped Harry was ok. Regulus crossed his fingers hoping his son got the letters.

**After their confusing brawl, Uncle Vernon managed to get the letters.**

The Room was filled with disappointed sighs and boos.

"**I want" Harry started to say, but Uncle Vernon just ripped the letters up in front of his eyes. **

"That's just cruel." Liliana snapped.

** He sent Harry, Leo and Aires to their new room, he even sent Dudley away. **

"He's serious then." "No, I'm-" " " Sirius pouted at Remus.

**Harry came up with a plan.**

"YES." James yelled.

**The alarm clock Leo repaired read six o'clock.**

"Wonder how he did that?" Lily asked. "Probably got that from his dad." Shizuka said. James nodded. "Padfoot's really good at building and fixing things." He said remembering a few gadgets and gizmos he was working on.

**Harry slithered out **

Liliana giggled a bit. James looked at her, "He gets that from you." He said. "You know you love it." She countered. "Indeed I do." He said with a warm grin. Lily seethed with envy. _If he likes her so much then what have the last few years trying to date me been about? Unless…_

**from Leo and Aires cuddling sleep,**

Their fathers spluttered. "Paddy is a cuddler." Remus said. James nodded. "Regulus does that too." Barty said, interrupting himself. Regulus glared at his friend. "I think it's sweet." Shizuka said, hugging Sirius.

**and silently sneaked down stairs.**

The Mauraders nodded and McGonagall groaned.

**He was going to wait for the mail man, get their letters and surprise Ree and Lee when he got back up stairs. **

James nodded. "Simple, but it could work." "Not bad for eleven." Sirius added.

** He jumped up when he stepped on what should have been the door mat.**

"What is it?" Dorea asked. Everyone was curious when Barty kept laughing.

**Instead, he stepped on Uncle Vernon's flabby face.**

And the laughter returned.

**Harry felt pretty stupid when he saw his Uncle's sleeping bag, knowing he outsmarted Harry.**

James' head hang lowly. "Cheer up mate." Sirius said from his seat. "You learn from your mistakes." Remus added wisely.

**He yelled at Harry and ordered him to make him a cup of tea.**

The light and laughter started to dim.

**Harry made his tea, after a healthy dose of spit went into the cup.**

"ATTA BOY HARRY!" James cheered happily. "Didn't you do that too?" Remus asked his friend the stag. "Yep, at Dad's meeting." He said. "You WHAT?" His parents asked shocked. "C'mon, it was Mr. Crouch." He turned to Barty Crouch Jr. "No offense but your dad's an arse." He said hastily. Barty shrugged. "None taken, he's not much of a dad, anyway." Barty said ignoring the stares.

**When he got back Uncle Vernon had already ripped up the letters. **

Grumbling, glares and threats, oh my!

** Uncle Vernon took the day off and nailed the mail slot closed.**

"I'll find other ways." McGonagall said sternly. Dorea, Augusta, Charlus, Moody, Abarax, and Septimus nodded in agreement. "I believe you confessed almost getting into Ravenclaw." Charlus added.

**He was explaining his plan to Aunt Petunia, who doubted him.**

"Tuney has a good understanding of how the magical world works." Lily said.

"**Oh, those people aren't right in the head. They're not normal like us." Uncle Vernon said while hammering a nail in with a piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia brought him.**

"Please tell me you made that up." Ted said in disbelief. Barty showed him the line. "Good Godric, he lost his mind!" Ted exclaimed.

"**Should I be concerned were stuck indoors with an insane fatso?" Leo asked looking at Harry and Aires.**

"Yes, you should." His parents said nervously.

"**I'm more concerned that the fruit cake actually worked." Aries said.**

Regulus laughed hard. "You promised to forget that!" Sirius yelled, face turning red. "S-Sirius tried baking a cake, but it was hard enough to put a hole in the ceiling!" He said quickly. "Why were you baking a cake?" Dorea asked. Sirius shuffled awkwardly in his seat. "I heard people at school say how tasty their mum or gran's sweets were and wanted to try making stuff." He said looking at the wall. Shizuka cuddled him. "I'll bake you my best cakes and snakes." She said nuzzling his shoulder.

"**Think Dudley will eat it?" Harry asked. "He'll eat anything." Both Black cousins said in unison. **

That got everyone laughing again.

** On Friday, at least a dozen letters for each of them wormed their way through the windows and door cracks. **

"Yes!" Remus cheered.

**Only to be destroyed with Uncle Vernon's fireplace.**

"Aw." Nymphadora said sadly.

**Then a dozen were hidden in their eggs.**

The studennts looked at their Transfiguration teacher in awe or shock. She just shrugged at their looks, and ,otioned for Barty to continue.

**Only to be mulched by Aunt Petunia's food processor. "She's going to make another fruit cake." Leo said ominously. **

You guessed it more laughter folks.

** "Who on earth wants to talk to you lot this badly?" Dudley asked in amazement. "Decent human beings?" Leo supplied. "People with actual functioning brains?" Aires asked. **

More laughter. "Both are accurate." Andromeda said.

**On Sunday, Uncle Vernon looked sickly happy after jumping at small noises (caused by the Black cousins)**

"Nice." James said.

**and would hum Tip Toe Through the Tulips.**

"He go coo-coo." Nymphadora babbled (she's two), causing many laughs, giggles and snorts.

"**No mail on Sunday!" He cheered while putting orange marmalade on the sports section of the paper.**

"Dora called it." Ted said taking his daughter from his wife.

"**No damn mail-" when a letter hit him square in his mustached face.**

"Bull's eye!" The Mauraders cheered.

**Letters whizzed and flew out of the chimney.**

"Catch 'em!" "Wow."

**Harry tried jumping for one, but couldn't get a hold of one since Uncle Vernon kept trying to stop him.**

"OI!"

"**Stop them!" Uncle Vernon ordered.**

"They have a chance if he's the leader." Moody said.

**Leo grabbed handfuls of them and kept dodging Dudley's failed tackles.**

"GO LEO!" Sirius cheered, standing in his seat like it was a quidditch game.

**Aires grabbed several letters and hid them in his baggy clothes while outrunning Aunt Petunia.**

Regulus looked hopeful.

**Aires and Leo did some feints and sprints which caused Dudley and Aunt Petunia to crash into each other.**

Laughter and giggles. "I would so pay to see this happening." James said.

**He seized Harry by the waist and threw him into the hallway.**

"WATCH IT!"

**Aires and Leo sprinted to Harry.**

"I hope they still have their letters." Alice said.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley came back, protecting themselves from the letters, Uncle Vernon started to pull out his own mustache whiskers. **

"Coo-coo indeed." McGonagall said.

"**That does it! We're going away! We leave in five minutes so start packing!" He ordered. He looked so dangerous without half his moustache nobody argued with him.**

"More like stupid." Septimus said.

**Although Leo let a bark like laugh out while packing. **

"Just like Sirius." Liliana said.

**He laughed harder when Uncle Vernon hit Dudley upside the head for trying to pack a TV, computer and VCR in his sports bag. "Dummy's finally getting what he deserves." Leo snickered. **

More laughter, with Sirius' bark like laugh the loudest.

**They drove and drove and drove without a break or food.**

"I hope they're ok." Alice said nervously.

**With each new street Uncle Vernon grew more paranoid and crazy. **

"Uh-oh." Nymphadora babbled (I know little of two year old speech patterns [-.-]˚).

**When night fell, Dudley was complaining how this was the worst day of his life. No TV, or computer games, or any of his favorite snacks. **

"You spoilt brat." Regulus said darkly.

"**Shut up!" Aires snapped at him not able to take his whining. **

"Thank you." Regulus said. Barty looked at his friend. "Mate your talking to a book." The icy glare Regulus sent him was good motivation to get back to reading.

**They spent the night at a dim and grim hotel on the outskirts of the big city. **

Insert winces.

**Harry, Aires and Leo shared a bed in a room with Dudley who kept whining. They huddled together under the musty sheets.**

Women cooed at how cute that must look, while the men felt a small amount of humor to this.

**Leo and Harry convinced Aires to sing to them ("Damn your puppy and doe eyes!"). **

Remus groaned. "These two gits do it too." He said pointing to his two best friends.

**Aires cleared his throat and started to sing. **

"Didn't get that from me." Regulus said. "I believe the last three generations of Black are tone deaf." Arcturus said. Those directly of the Black family and their spouses nodded.

_**Cold as the northern winds**_

_**In December mornings,**_

_**Cold is the cry that rings**_

_**From this far distant shore.**_

_**Winter has come too late**_

_**Too close beside me.**_

_**How can I chase away**_

_**All these fears deep inside?**_

_**I'll wait the signs to come.**_

_**I'll find a way**_

_**I will wait the time to come.**_

_**I'll find a way home.**_

_**My light shall be the moon**_

_**And my path - the ocean.**_

_**My guide the morning star**_

_**As I sail home to you.**_

_**I'll wait the signs to come.**_

_**I'll find a way**_

_**I will wait the time to come.**_

_**I'll find a way home.**_

_**My light shall be the moon**_

_**And my path - the ocean.**_

_**My guide the morning star**_

_**As I sail home to you.**_

_**Who then can warm my soul?**_

_**Who can quell my passion?**_

_**Out of these dreams - a boat**_

_**I will sail home to you. **_

"What song was that?" Lily asked. A note shaped like a canary perched itself on the table before unfolding. _Exile by Enya. _

**The song put Harry, Leo, and Aires to sleep, but it gave Dudley a fitful night of sleep.**

"It was rather sad." Narcissa said nervously.

**They ate cold tomatoes from a can and some stale cornflakes for breakfast. **

"THAT'S NOT A BREAKFAST!" "Calm yourself Padfoot."

**They had just finished eating that miserable breakfast when the owner of the hotel came to their table. "Scuse me, but which of you are Mr. H Potter, A. Black, and L. Black? I have 'bout a hundred letters each." She said holding three large stacks of letters.**

Frank whistled. "Professor, you sure are persistent."

**When Harry began to reach for a letter Uncle Vernon slapped his hand away. The lady stared.**

"WHY?"

**Aries could tell she was deciding whether or not he was a kidnapper.**

"I hope she called the authorities." Augusta said sternly.

**In the end Uncle Vernon took the letters from them.**

"Damn."

**Even Aunt Petunia was nearing the end of her threshold because she actually asked to go back home. Her suggestion fell on deaf ears.**

"Nice catch." Liliana said facetiously.

**It would seem that Uncle Vernon had finally lost whatever was left of his sanity.**

"He had some to begin with?" Abarax asked.

**They spent an hour out in the forest. Aires's ghost story about a rich family getting cursed by angering a ghost didn't help either.**

"That's something you would do." Barty said to his friend. Regulus pointedly ignored the stares he got.

"**Life's not exciting without a few scares, and Dudley deserves some misery." He whispered to them.**

The Marauders nodded.

**Although when he told the story, Leo saw a silver mist next to Aires.**

Regulus looked a bit nervous. Shizuka looked contemplatively at the ceiling. "I wonder who that is?" she asked aloud. Many just shrugged.

**Not that he told anyone.**

"Of course." Shizuka said dryly.

**This cycle of stopping and a ghost story, continued for**

Barty stopped and looked at his friend "Mate your son is creepy." Regulus looked offended. "Here this." Barty said.

**the next plowed field (the ghost was a cannibalistic farmer who was forced to eat his fat son during a blizzard),**

"That'll scare Dudley." The Mauraders said grimly. Sirius looked at Regulus. "He got that from you." He said solemnly. "Really?" Alice asked. "Gave me a nightmare when we had to stay home alone." Sirius said unashamedly.

**halfway across a suspension bridge (woman jumped because of her guilt as her son was a failure),**

"He would make a terrible enemy, considering his empathy skills." Moody growled. Many nodded.

**and on top of a multilevel parking lot (faulty drill went straight through a man, and he was buried in one of the concrete pillars).**

"Every one of those is a Dursley nightmare." Lucius said.

"**Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asked terrified by Aires' stories.**

Several people snorted.

"**Gone?" Leo asked "I thought he already was." **

And several people laughed.

**It started to rain down hard on the car.**

"I like the rain" Xenophilius said "it just washes it away." He ended in an airy voice.

**Leo and Harry fell asleep, lulled by the rain.**

"James used to fall asleep when it rained." Dorea gushed. "Mum!" Her son whined.

**Dudley sniffled. "Today's Monday." He told his mother, who was actually asleep. "The Great Humberto's on. I wanna stay at a place with a TV." He whined.**

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Remus asked.

**Aires had a gleam in his dark eyes. Since Harry's birthday was tomorrow, he'll make sure Dudley leaves them alone. **

"Oooh! Do we get to hear one of his stories?" Alice asked excitedly. Barty read ahead. "Looks like it. What's a TV?" He asked. "It's short for television, it's a box that displays images like a wizarding photograph but it has sound." Lily answered promptly.

"**The man entered the hotel soaking wet from the storm." Aires began in an icy voice.**

"Reg does the same thing." Sirius piped in before being shushed.

"**He walked to the front desk, the old uneven floorboards **_**creaking **_**and **_**moaning**_**. 'May I stay the night?' he asked feeling the cold seep in from his clothes to his very bones." He smirked at the fearful look growing on Dudley's face.**

Most would have snorted or snarked, but they wanted to know how Aires story went.

"**The old man at the front desk looked at him with a sagging face. He shifted a door key to the man with a shaking, bony hand. The man walked to his room and took a hot bath. When he was warm he sat on the bed and turned on the TV. On the TV was a man on a bed, watching TV. Behind the man was a cloaked figure, holding a knife, crusted with dried blood." Aires felt Dudley's fear rise. **

A few other participants felt fearful or anxious.

"**A knock came from the door. 'Yes?' the man asked from his seat on the bed. 'Sir, I just wanted to let you know.' A wheezy voice said from the other side of the door. 'Let me know what?' The man asked." Aires paused for a moment. "Let him know what?" Dudley asked shaking the whole car with his fear. Aires looked Dudley in the eye. "'Sir, our TV is broken.'" Aires ended with a dead voice.**

"That was actually creepy." Lily said in shock.

"**Goodnight." He said before turning to face the window. **

A couple weak chuckles escaped braver souls. "After all that he just says 'Good night'?" Frank asked in surprise.

**Aires and Leo woke up first. Leo barely held his laughter in at what he did to Dudley before going to bed. **

"Mini-Sirius." James and Remus said in unison.

**When Harry woke up they wished him a Happy Early Birthday. **

"AWW! How sweet!" Many of the women cooed. Most men rolled their eyes.

**Aires wanted to give Harry a present, but he used most of his money to buy Harry and Leo "emergency rations" for when they got stuck in the cupboard.**

All happiness and mirth was snuffed out like a candle.

**Last year, the Dursleys gave him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

"Ick." Many expressed if it wasn't anger, sorrow or guilt.

**Leo used those to make a lampshade for their cupboard light bulb.**

Sirius blinked. "Huh." Was all he said.

**Aires hemmed a shirt to fit Harry that year.**

Surprisingly James looked at Regulus. "Your son's a great kid." He added to his thank you. Regulus nodded through his shock.

**Uncle Vernon came back all giddy at the news of a storm with a long and thin package which he refused to tell Aunt Petunia about.**

"That's very worrying." Many adults said.

**The "perfect place" he was so happy about was a lonely shack, on a crumbling island, in the middle of a freezing grey sea.**

Liliana nervously bit her lip. Shizuka held Sirius' hand tightly. Regulus picked up a cushion and had a death grip on it. James looked ready to buck. Sirius looked grim.

**Leo wasn't so sure who scared him more, the old man missing several teeth who lent them his rickety old boat, or the obviously insane Vernon Dursley.**

"THE INSANE ONE OF COURSE!" Bellatrix exclaimed scaring many.

**The boat ride was cold and miserable.**

Worry permeated through the group.

**Aires turned to Harry and Leo. "I don't know why Dudley's unhappy" he whispered "with all the blubber on him the cold shouldn't bug him as much."**

Many chuckles broke through the gloom's stronghold over the crowd.

**The inside smelled strongly of seaweed,**

"Seaweed's pretty tasty." Shizuka said simply. "Whatever you say sweetheart." Sirius said, not daring to voice his opinion on it.

**and the bitter wind whistled through the gaps in the walls.**

"I hope they stay warm and dry." Andromeda said worriedly.

**The fireplace was damp and lacked fire wood.**

"Of course." Many people exasperated at the boys' bad luck.

**What Leo complained the most about was the so called rations. "How are we supposed to live off of a bag of potato chips and a banana?" He questioned angrily.**

"THAT'S A SNACK!" Sirius bellowed angrily.

**Aires thought to himself that this is the only thing he and Dudley would ever agree on. **

Sirius looked horrified. "The horror!" he exclaimed overdramatically.

**Everyone ate in silence. Except for Aires. **

Regulus looked worried. "Why?" Barty's eyebrows reached his hairline.

**He gave his banana to Harry and his chips to Leo.**

Regulus looked at the book with wide eyes. Many looked nervous.

"**You guys take it." He told them.**

"But you need to eat something!" His father exclaimed in concern.

**Leo and Harry protested.**

People silently hoped Aires had to eat his own portion.

"**I'm not hungry and you guys are." He said stubbornly. He was hungry but the bruises on his ribs hurt when he ate.**

Many people winced at that, Regulus' was the worst. "Forgot about that." Frank muttered.

**They reluctantly ate his portion.**

Regulus sighed dejectedly as his head met the table.

**Uncle Vernon was using the chip bags as kindling for a fire, smiling nastily about how their letters would make a good fire. **

Many people wanted to hex the cruel muggle known as Vernon Dursley, but had to be placated with target dummies with his fat face on it.

**They found three moldy blankets for the night. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the only bedroom in the house. "Hope you get bedbugs." Leo muttered darkly.**

His dad's muttering was worse but the words "fire, elephant, and newt" could be caught by those near him.

**Dudley got the couch which looked like moths had feasted on it.**

"Hope it breaks." James said darkly.

**Aires found them the softest bit of floor to sleep on. They huddled together for warmth. **

Many witches and wizards there got teary eyed.

**Leo drew a cake in the dirt that said Happy Birthday Harry on it, with eleven candles with drawn flames.**

His parents looked sad.

"**Make a wish Harry." Leo said.**

Sirius and Shizuka felt a mutual love of their son grow three times it's size.

**Harry blew out his candles when he saw the time on Dudley's wrist watch as he snored and snorted on the couch. **

Lilana was crying, and James wiped her tears away, both unaware of Lily Evans' swift look at them.

**Leo heard a rock crumble into the sea. **

"Please be ok." Sirius begged the book in the young Slytherin's hands.

**Something outside creaked, causing Leo to shift ready to move quickly.**

"_Onegai."_ Please. Shizuka asked mimicking her future husbands plea.

**Harry was imagining the Dursley's entire house full of letters when they got back. **

"Happy thoughts." Dorea sniffed.

**When Harry told them this Aires remembered something. "Oh, Harry I completely forgot" **

"Aires must have their letters!" Alice cried joyfully, causing Regulus to shoot up from his depressed head-desk.

**he said as he silently blamed his hunger.**

And he resumed his previous position.

**But before Aires could speak a thundering BOOM shook the shack.**

And he was upright again. "What the hell was THAT!?" James asked nervously.

"**Someone's at the door…" Leo whispered.**

"Oh." Remus started, looking worried and scared.

"My." Sirius continued sporting a look of fear.

"Godric." James finished with a terrified look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

All future parents were slightly panicked. "Who was at the door!?" Sirius asked hysterically. McGonagall looked at the five soon to be parents. "You need to calm down." She said sternly. "We'll find out who was at the door if we continue reading. Frank looked at the Scottish Transfiguration teacher. "Professor, when are we eating?" He asked. She thought to herself briefly. "Perhaps after this chapter, if that's ok with everyone." She said. No one argued with her.

"Who wants to read?" Barty asked holding the book up. "Pass it here!" Ted said holding his hands up. Barty threw the book towards the muggleborn father, who caught it after a bit of fumbling. "Nice save dear." Andromeda told her husband. He grinned sheepishly at her before clearing his voice to read.

**Chapter 5. Truths and Letters**

"Cryptic titles are getting common huh?" Alice asked. "Looks like it." Frank said with a nod.

**The knock on the other side of the door BOOMED like a thunder clap.**

Everyone jumped when he yelled out "BOOMED", which actually scared Nymphadora a bit. Ted made it up with a conjured lollypop.

**Dudley snorted a bit before jerking awake.**

"Sure he's not a pig transfigured to be a boy?" Lucius drawled. "No he's just pig-like." Xenophilius said airily. Lucius looked a bit awkward, but no one except Narcissa noticed.

**He stupidly asked if there was a canon.**

"What's a canon?" Septimus asked. No surprise, Lily answered him. "It's a muggle weapon that shoots a stone or wooden ball the size of a quaffle or bludger. It makes lots of loud noises." She said punctually.

**Aires tried to get up, but he went a bit woozy.**

Regulus looked worried. He grabbed hold of a pillow so he'll have something to hold and possibly scream into.

**Leo bolted up and covered Harry and Aires with the blanket.**

Shizuka looked worried and Sirius looked conflicted. "As much as I like the Gryffindor courage, I would rather he hide with them." Sirius said. Remus looked upset too. He had his head in his hands. "Why did my godson have to be like you?" He howled.

**There was a crash from behind them as Uncle Vernon, skidded into the room, narrowly missing the frail wall.**

That got some chuckles and laughs from them.

**He was holding a rifle in his meaty hands.**

"IS HE INSANE!?" Ted interrupted himself. "What's a rifle?" Barty asked. Lily opened her mouth to answer but Ted beat Lily Evans to the punch though. "Hand-sized cannon that can rip a hole through a person." The occupants of the Room grew pale and quiet. Except for Regulus who screamed into a pillow. He ignored everyone's stares and motioned for Ted to continue.

**Aires kept Harry quiet and blocked him from Vernon Dursley, using himself as a shield. **

Regulus' second scream was also muffled by the pillow.

"**Who's there!?" He demanded holding the rifle unsteadily towards the door.**

James' fingers twitched nervously. Sirius was biting his lip. Remus was pressing his face into the table. Shizuka and Liliana started to pray in their native languages.

"**I'm armed you hear me!" He shouted as Leo saw his mustache bristle.**

"Didn't know they could do that." Frank said trying to lighten the mood. "He's probably near a Crumplehorned Snorkak." Xenophilis said. Lily snorted derisively. Lucius looked uncomfortable. Abarax had a stony expression on his face. Everyone else just looked awkwardly at Xenophilius.

**It was quiet for a brief moment. Then all of a sudden – SMASH!**

"_Santa Maira!" _Liliana said clutching her heart. Ted looked sheepish at the looks he was getting.

**The door came loose off of its rusty salt-encrusted hinges and hit the floor, causing dust to rise.**

A couple people gulped.

**The silhouette from the brief lightning showed a man far taller than the doorway. He stepped inside and Leo got a better look at the man who easily dwarfed him in size and proportion.**

Sirius looked a bit nervous.

**He had long shaggy hair and a tangled beard that hid most of his face, giving him a wild man impression.**

Suddenly the Marauders and McGonagall looked visibly calmer. Regulus, Shizuak and Liliana were still sitting on pins and needles.

**Leo was scared by his size, but if he learned something from the Dursleys it would be to watch someone's eyes. Eyes often told more about a person than their words, actions, or face. **

Moody nodded his head. What Leo just mentioned had actually saved him in the field on more than one occasion. "The boy would make a good Auror." He said.

**This is what made him calm down. This guy might be intimidating, but his eyes showed a warmth and kindness that glinted in his dark eyes.**

That clamed some of the room's occupants a bit.

**He carefully walked inside and put the door back in place, blocking the storm a little.**

"At least he's considerate." Alice said, relaxing a bit more.

**He looked at them all. **

It was a wonder the pillow Regulus gripped hasn't exploded from the death grip he has on it.

"**Could ya make a cup o' tea, would ya? It's no' been an easy journey…" He said in a deep gruff voice.**

Some of the adults, and all the Slytherins looked shocked. McGonagall and the Marauders just shook their heads fondly.

**He took a couple of strides to the couch where Dudley jiggled with fear.**

"You sure he's not transfigured pudding?" Remus joked. "Nah, just pudding-like." Sirius said.

"**Budge up yeh great lump o' lard." He said with a slight frown. **

"Thank you!" James said with a smile on his face.

**Dudley made a sound like a cross between a squeak and a squeal, and ran behind his mother, who had as much chance of hiding him as a twig.**

"Pathetic." "The attempt or the boy?" "Did you just make a joke Minerva." "Indeed, Augusta."

**Petunia Dursley was crouched behind her husband who was holding the rifle with shaking, sweaty hands.**

Lily scowled as everyone laughed at her sister and her family. Sure her sister was mean most of the time, but she was still her sister.

**The three Dursleys reeked of so much fear Aires could practically taste it. That or he was too hungry and was beginning to lose it, but he'll stick with them being a bunch of total pansies. **

There was a loud ripping sound and everyone turned to see this: Regulus had ripped the pillow clean open and had tons of soft feathers in his hair and robes. Professor McGonagall fixed it with a flick of her wand.

**The giant man looked at Leo. **

Shizuka began to squeeze Sirius' arm to the point that he was losing feeling in it.

"**An' here's Leo!" He said… happily? Leo wasn't sure why he would be happy, he's just Leo.**

"But Leo you're awesome!" Sirius said. Remus turned to his friend. "You do know you're talking to a book." "No, I'm talking to Leo." As if that settled the matter. Remus then silently hoped Leo got his mother's logic.

**Leo craned his neck to look at the man, and saw his eyes crinkled with a warm smile. "Las' time I saw yeh, you was only a baby!" He said as he took a closer look at him "Yeh look like yer parents, quite a bit like yer dad." He said cheerfully.**

Sirius chuckled before yelping in pain. "Shizu, let my arm go, please." "When I know my son is safe, until then I'm keeping this arm."

**Leo couldn't help but gawk. **_**He knew my parents?**_

The Marauders chuckled.

**Leo never heard their names or ever seen a picture of them. And he knew that it was the same for Harry, and Aires. **

All happiness died while it was young when those words were said.

**Aires and Harry popped their heads out from under the blanket, when they heard the stranger mention Leo's parents.**

"Aww." Several of the older women cooed.

"**An' here's Harry and Aires!" He said when he saw the two. "Yeh both did the same thing when yeh were babies!" He boomed with a laugh.**

The cooing got louder.

**He looked at Harry "Yeh look just like yer Dad and 'ave yer Mum's eyes."**

James looked proud before staring deeply into the eyes Harry inherited.

**Then he turned to Aires "Yeh, Aires are th' spittin' image of yer Dad."**

Regulus gave a weak smile as he held a slightly looser grip on the pillow.

**Harry smiled at hearing about his parents, and Aires was ecstatic to learn something good about his family. **

Many people looked sad at that as well.

**Uncle Vernon made a strange raspy noise, but Aires knew he was bolstering all the courage he had.**

"He has some?" All the Gryffindors asked.

"**I demand you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!" He said still holding the rifle "I have every right to use force!"**

"Oh, Shut up Dursley." Many people spat.

**Apparently the stranger didn't like Uncle Vernon either because the first thing he said was "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh' oversized prune!" before taking the rifle out of his hands and pretzel knotted it before casually tossing it aside.**

"THANK YOU!" was the general feel of the Room's occupants.

"**That was awesome." Leo said in awe as Vernon Dursley made a weird noise, kind of like one the mouse Dudley stepped on made earlier.**

Remus chuckled at his godson. "Indeed that was." The other two Mauraders shared a smile at the fact that Remus was beginning to loosen up.

"**Anyway—Harry" The giant sized man began as he turned away from the Dursleys "Happy Birthday to yeh. I got summat fer yeh, might a sat on it earlier, but it should still taste fine." **

"What is—OW! What was that for Regulus." "Shut up." Barty huffed and crossed his arms.

**He said as he pulled out a box that looked slightly squished from his humongous overcoat. Harry opened it and inside was a cake that said in green icing 'Happy Birthday Harry.' **

"Sweet!" James said happily. "Hopefully it's edible." Remus said. "As long as he didn't make it, it is." Sirius said. "You know who it is?" Narcissa asked. They nodded. "Who is it then?" Snape sneered. "You'll find out." The Mauraders chorused with smirks on their faces.

**Harry looked up at the man. "Thank you." He said happily. Aires and Leo were happy for him, Harry just got his first birthday cake.**

James and Liliana looked sad. Dorea looked at them. "When Harry's born I'll bring three cakes." She said stubbornly. Charlus just chuckled at his wife's antics.

**They had a weird dynamic, but it was pretty obvious that the Black cousins looked after him since Harry was the youngest out of the three.**

Female occupants of the room cooed at the cuteness stated.

**Leo looked up at the man and asked the question he was sure everyone wanted to know. "Who are you?" **

"Thank you!" Many of the occupants said. The Marauders just snorted.

**The man chuckled. "True, I haven' introduced m'self yet. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts." He said shaking Leo's whole arm. **

Many looked shocked. "Hagrid? Isn't he some sort of servant?" Lucius asked. McGonagall looked at him. "He's an employee here." She said sternly.

**Aries was confused. He read about a lot of places when planning for a future runaway with Lee and Harry, but he never heard of a place called Hogwarts. **

"Reg, chill." Sirius said. Regulus just gave his brother this look that said 'shut your mouth, or I will.'

"**How 'bout some tea then? Though, I wouldn't mind summat stronger." **

While the Marauders laughed McGonagall sighed exasperatedly, placing a hand to her temple.

**He said as he walked to the fire place. When he saw Vernon Dursley's pathetic attempt at a fire he snorted. The boys couldn't see what he was doing but they found that they didn't care because he got a fire started.**

"At least they're out of the cold." Augusta said.

**The whole shack began to warm and Aires could feel Harry and Leo relax more. Aires felt the same as the roaring fire seemed to drive the cold away. **

Regulus loosened up a bit more.

**The man sat on the couch, which sagged close to the floor. He began to look through his coat pockets and pulled many items that Aires wasn't sure how he even got them in his coat pockets. He pulled a copper kettle, a package of sausages, a poker, several chipped cups, and a bottle of amber colored liquid that he took a swig from before he started to make some tea.**

Many looked shocked. "How many pockets does he have?" Barty asked. "142." Sirius said automatically. Arcturus looked at his grandson with a raised eyebrow. "And you know this how?" he asked. "Counted 'em." Sirius said simply.

**He roasted the sausages over the fire, and Aires wasn't sure if he smelt anything as good for days. **

Regulus had the pillow in a constricted squeeze.

**Harry saw Dudley eye the sausages greedily.**

"Pig." "Glutton." "Cannibal."

**Uncle Vernon looked at Dudley, "Don't eat anything he gives you Dudley." He said sternly.**

"As if." James snorted.

**Then the giant- Rubeus Hagrid-, chuckled. "Don' worry Dursley, yeh great pudding' o' a son, don' need fattening." He said causing Aires and Leo to laugh loudly.**

As was the reaction in the Room of Requirement.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, Leo and Aires. Aires ate his quickly,**

Regulus was intent on strangling the pillow Sirius decided.

**Leo did too, but that's Leo.**

"Mini-Sirius." James and Remus chorused.

**Harry finished his serving before he turned to the kind giant. "Er, I'm sorry, but I still don't know who you are?" He said a bit nervously.**

"Don't be shy Harry he's a gentle half-giant." "We know James."

**The man just swigged his tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid, everyone else does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper o' Keys, at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all 'bout Hogwarts, o' course." He said while he was filling up another cup of tea. **

"Unfortunately no." Dorea growled.

"**Er, no…" Was Harry's reply.**

"Lana does the same thing when she gets shy." Remus pointed out.

**Leo tilted his head in confusion.**

"Sirius does that." Remus pointed out again.

"**What's Hogwarts?" Aires asked.**

"Reggie was always curious." Sirius said.

**Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry" Harry said quickly. "Sorry? They're th' ones who shou'd be sorry! I knew yeh weren' getting yer letters, bu' I thought yeh already knew abou' Hogwarts fer cryin' ou' loud! Did yeh never learn where yer parent's learn all that!?" **

"Oh, this will get ugly." Alice said.

"**All what?" Harry asked. "What do our parents have to do with it?" Aires asked. "And what does that have anything to do with us?" Leo asked.**

Moody nodded at their questions.

"**Now wai' jus' a second!" Hagrid thundered as he jumped to his feet and turned to the Dursleys, his anger storming around him. The Dursleys curled against the wall quaking in fear. **

"Fear him!" Sirius said standing on the table. Regulus threw a pillow at him, which hit him square in the face, knocking him over. "Nice shot." James said as Remus laughed.

"**Now yeh mean te tell me" Hagird ground out "that these kids-these boys- don' know nothin' abou'- abou' ANYTHIN'!? Hagrid bellowed. **

"Hagrid could've worded that better." Frank said nervously.

**Aires frowned. Sure he got held back a year but other than that he had top marks, thanks to Leo.**

"How'd that happen?" Sirius asked.

**Since the Dursleys didn't like that Aires, Leo or Harry did better than Dudley at school, they punished them for every good grade since Dudley's were only passable by the skin of his teeth, (and possibly some bribes to teachers). So Leo managed to get copies of blank report cards, and with a little forgery, they kept good grades under the Dursleys noses. **

Lily looked scandalized. The Marauders looked proud. "Future Marauder, he is." Sirius said proudly.

**Harry obviously thought that comment was a bit much as well."I know somethings" Harry said "I can do math and stuff." He said.**

"Aw, he's so cute!" Dorea gushed. The Potter men were beginning to pity Harry.

"**Yeah, 'and stuff'." Leo said with a chuckle.**

"Definitely Sirius' son." Regulus said.

**Hagrid waved his hand at that and said "I mean yer parents' world, yer world, my world, y'know, our world." **

"**What world?" The three chorused.**

"Aww." Many of the older witches cooed.

**Hagrid looked like he would explode at any moment.**

"Uh-oh."

"**DURSLEY!" He bellowed loud enough to shake the shack.**

"Oooh, he's mad." Sirius said with a wince.

**Leo was pretty sure Vernon Dursley made a sound like "mimblewimble" or "fimbulthumb" as he tried to shrink in size as he paled. **

"Huh?"

**Hagrid looked wildly at Harry. "Yeh, mus' know abou' yer mum and dad. I mean they're famous- YOU'RE famous." Hagrid said. "My parents weren't famous, were they?" Harry asked.**

"So he doesn't have Jamie's big head." "OI!" "It's true with a capital T, Prongs."

**Leo snorted. "Hagrid we never saw a picture of them. We don't even know their names." Leo said with averted eyes and a bitter smile.**

Many people looked sad. Remus and James looked at their friend. Sirius only does that when he's not telling the whole story about his homelife.

**That made Hagrid even more jumbled up than he was before. **

"I'll bet it does." Barty said.

"**Yeh don' know… Yeh don' know…" He muttered running his hands through his wild hair as he looked at the three boys with a bewildered stare. "D' yeh even know what yeh are?" He asked the boys.**

"Pretty sure they're boys." "Well, Leo and Aires could be girls." "OI!" the Black brothers yelled in unison.

**Now of all times, Uncle Vernon found his hideous voice.**

"Ugh." "I feel your pain mate." "Really guys?"

"**STOP!" He yelled "I forbid you to tell these boys anything!"**

Every Gryffindor snorted. "Riiiiiiggghhht." Sirius said sarcastically.

**Aires was sure braver men would've quailed under the look of absolute fury Hagrid sent them. Vernon was not one of those men, and looked as if he would soil himself.**

Many people laughed at his fear.

**When Hagrid spoke every syllable in his voice thundered with an open rage. "Yeh never told 'em? Never told 'em wha' was in tha' letter Dumbledore lef' fer 'em? I was there Dursley, I saw Dumbledore leave it! An' you kept it from 'em!" "Kept what from us?" Harry asked eagerly. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon Dursley bellowed desperately.**

"C'mon!" James bellowed. "The suspence is killing me!" Sirius yelled. Remus looked at Sirius. "Padfoot, a curtain could kill you." Sirius just stuck his tongue out.

**Aunt Petunia, always needing to get attention, gasped. **

Lily frowned.

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, the both o' yeh" Hagrid spat "Boys yer wizards."**

"Straight to the point isn't he?" Augusta asked. Everyone who knew Hagrid well enough nodded.

**Everything was quiet for a moment. "—a what?" Harry asked. Aires looked skeptical. Leo just laughed. **

"Those are the three most common reactions we get from Muggleborns." Professor McGonagall said.

"**Why're yeh, laughin'?" Hagrid asked Leo. "Magic doesn't exist." Aires said. "Now who tol' yeh that?" Hagrid asked as if offended. When he saw the boys' gazes flicker to the Dursleys, Hagrid muttered angrily. **

As were sevreral witches and wizards listening to this story.

**Hagrid sat back on the couch. "Wizards. An' thumpin' good uns with parents like yers. What else would yeh be?" Hagrid said as he began to dig through another coat pocket. "I reckon its time yeh read yer letters." He said as he passed a letter to each of them. **

"FINALLY!"

**Harry opened his letter, which was made of a thick, yellowish parchment. In emerald colored ink was written : Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **

**All three boys pulled they're letters out and compared them. All the letters said the same thing :**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY**

**HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

"What's with all the fancy titles?" Sirius asked. "Showing off skill and power." Arcturus said.

**Dear Mr (Potter, Black, Black)**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1, we await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"My letter said the exact same thing." James said. Charlus looked at the current Transfiguration teacher. "At least you cut away all the flowery nonsense we got in our letters." He said. Everyone of a previous generation nodded in agreement.

**A million questions whizzed through their minds, but the only question Harry asked was "What do they mean by 'await my owl'?"**

"Really Harry?" His parents asked in unison.

**Hagrid face palmed, and Leo winced at the sound.**

Sirius nodded. "It sounds painful."

"**Gallopin' Gargoyles! I almos' fergot!" He exclaimed before pulling something else out of his coat pockets. That something turned out to be a small cage that had a live owl, along with a long feather quill, a jar of ink and a sheet of mostly dry parchment.**

"What doesn't he have in his pockets?" Barty asked. "Dragon egg, Cerberus, mandrake root…" Remus said before being cut off by Padfoot's hand.

**He pursed his tongue between his teeth as he jotted down a note. Harry looked at it and read it upside down. **

"I can barely read it right side up." James said in shock.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Gave Harry, Leo and Aires their letters.**

**The weather is horrible.**

**Hope you're doing well.**

**-Hagrid**

"Hagrid's very loyal to Dumbledore." McGonagall sighed loudly.

**Then Hagrid rolled the note up and gave it to the small owl. The owl clamped onto the letter with its small beak, and flew out into the storm.**

"That might surprise them." Lily said.

**Harry's mouth was open, and Leo closed it for him.**

"I've seen their mothers do that." Remus said. James and Sirius chuckled before being hit by their future wives.

"**Is that normal?" Aires asked Hagrid. Hagrid nodded his head. "Yeah, tha's th' most common way we keep in touch." He told Aires. **

"I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes the first Black to be a Ravenclaw." Sirius said. Regulus looked at his brother. He never thought that his son might not be a Slytherin.

"**Where was I?" Hagrid asked aloud. **

"Telling the boys that they're wizards." "Alice you're talking to a book." "Hush up, Frank."

**Then a grey faced, but angry Vernon Dursley moved toward the firelight. "They're not going." He ground out.**

"Give 'im hell, Hagrid!" Dorea cheered.

**Hagrid glared at the bovine man, who flinched. "I'd like t' see a muggle li' yeh try!" Hagrid yelled back causing Vernon Dursley to step back. "What's a muggle?" Aires asked. "Non-magic folk." Hagrid said "And it's lo' o' bad luck, yeh three got stuck with the biggest muggles I e'er laid eyes on." **

"Figuratively or literally?" Shizuka asked.

"**Figuratively, or literally?" Leo asked. **

She blinked before she smiled warmly.

"**Both." Hagrid replied.**

That got many people laughing.

"**We swore we'd stamp it out of them! Put an end to this wizard nonsense!" Uncle Vernon shouted heatedly.**

And that got many people glaring.

"**You knew!" Leo accused them with a dark look in his eyes. Aires glared icicles at them. "You knew we we're wizards!?" Harry asked in shock. **

"Yes, they did." Liliana growled.

"**Knew!? Of course we knew! With my dratted sister being a witch!" Aunt Petunia yelled heatedly.**

Lily looked hurt.

"**Oh, she got her letter too, and disappeared for months on end at that-that- that school! She'd come back during holiday breaks with weird, abnormal things like frog spawn or newt eyes! Doing abnormal things like turning teacups into rats! Oh, Mum and Dad were so proud of her even though she became a freak! Then she ran off to marry some wizard named Potter, only to have her hopes crushed when he married some other witch!" She shrieked while glaring daggers at Harry.**

Many people were glaring holes into the book, including the current reader. Dorea looked at Lily Evans suspiciously. _Since when did she want to be with James? _Lily Evans however was staring at her lap. On the inside she was happy since Tuney still cared about her, even if she was harsher ever since she found out she was a witch.

"**The next thing I know I get a letter saying she's presumed dead and we have to take you three freaks in after your parents got themselves blown up" She shrieked pointing a bony finger to Harry**

His parents and grandparents were furious.

"**along with your mother while your father went to prison" she pointed to Leo**

Shizuka looked heartbroken, and Sirius looked shocked. _What did she just say? _Several members of the Black family looked livid.

"**and your mother went insane after your father died!" She screeched as she pointed to Aires. **

Then the Black family screamed themselves hoarse in their anger.

**After her sudden confession, Aires could tell she had wanted to say that for years. **

Regulus winced slightly at that. His son's empathy seemed to come with down sides as well.

**Harry grew pale,**

"James for whatever reason goes pale when he's angry." Charlus said trying to liven the atmosphere.

**Leo tried to keep his face blank, but his eyes looked sad and hurt, **

"Padfoot's the same." James said.

**and Aires looked down, hiding his face with his long hair.**

"Regulus does that too." Barty said.

"**You said they died in a car crash!" Harry accused. "CAR CRASH!?" Hagrid questioned with unmistaken rage. He jumped up and he scared the Dursleys into a small dusty corner. **

"Tremble, you maggots, tremble!" Bellatrix screeched, scaring about 75 percent of the Room occupants.

"**How can a car crash kill James an' Liliana Potter, as well as Shizuka Black!?" Hagrid bellowed "It's a scandal! An outrage! Harry Potter and the Black Cousins not knowin' their own story when everyone in the magical world does!" **

"Huh?"

**Harry was the first one to recover from what Petunia Dursley said. "What story? What happened Hagrid?" Hagrid's anger vanished into anxiousness. **

"Not a happy story then." "Shut it Padfoot." "Make me Prongs." "Idiots."

"**I never expected this" he said worriedly "never though' I'd have ta tell yeh, an' I' don' know 'f I'm th' right person t' tell yeh, but yeh can't go withou' knowin'." Hagrid said. He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Yeh, might wan' to sit." Hagrid said as he tiredly sagged back onto the couch.**

"Really unhappy story then."

**Leo picked the blanket up and the three boys sat together on the floor under it with Harry in the middle, Leo on the right and Aires on the left. **

"I want to see that." Dorea said unhappily. She wanted to see her cute grandbaby.

"**I'll tell yeh as much as I can." Hagrid began nervously "Though much o' tha' night is still shrouded in myst'ry." He stared at the fire, collecting his thoughts.**

"What happened?" Barty asked.

"**I suppose, it began with a person called—called—but it's incredible yeh don' know his name." Hagid said anxiously.**

"He refuses to say the name." The Marauders moaned. "With good reason." McGonagall said sternly. "What do you mean Professor?" Alice asked. A piece of parchment in the shape of a paper crane flew in front of her and used it's "head" to unfold itself. "What's it say?" Bellatrix asked. "Next book." She said.

"**Who?" Leo asked. "Well, I don' like sayin' his name if I can help it. No one does really." Hagrid said. "Why not?" Aires asked. **

"It's just a name." Moody growled loudly.

"**Gallopin' Gargoyles, Aires, people are still scared. Blimey this is difficult. See there was this wizard who went …bad.**

"Understatement." McGonagall and Moody said in unison.

**As far as anyone could go. Worse than tha'. Worse than worse. **

"More accurate." Moody growled.

**His name… well he was called…" Hagrid didn't say anything. "Could you write it down?" Leo asked. He did that with Aires for questions he didn't want to say out loud.**

"Regulus does that too." Barty said.

"**Nah, can't spell it, alrigh'… Voldemort."**

The Marauders looked shocked. "We tried to get him to say it for three years!" James exclaimed. "I guess stranger things can happen." Remus said. "Like what?" Sirius asked. "I don't know, Snape being a teacher." He said ignoring the glares from Lily and Snape.

**Hagrid said with a shudder. "Don' make me say it twice. Anyway this—this bad wizard, 'bout twenty years 'go,**

"Wait, twenty years right?" Sirius asked. Ted nodded. Sirius crossed his arms and looked thoughtful. "Then that means Voldemort attacks Godric Hollow in 1981." Sirius said. Many people looked surprised. "At least we know when and where we shouldn't be." Shizuka said. "We can change the future." Remus said happily.

**started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too – some was afraid, some 'cause they wanted the power he had, and he was getting' himself power alrigh'. Those were dark days boys, very dark. **

"Again understatement."

**Many people died, many families broken 'er wiped ou'. No one didn' trust anyone they didn' know, even some distrusted their own friends an' families." He took a jagged breath. **

"War is always hard." Septimus said sadly.

"**Horrible things kept happenin'. Some stood up t' him – and he killed 'em horribly too. **

Many of the adults winced at how true those words were.

**Only safe place lef' was Hogwarts thanks ta Professor Dumbledore. He's th' one man You-Know-Who never dared t' face." He said before he looked at Harry.**

James held Liliana's hands in his own and steeled himself for what came next.

"**Now Harry, yer parents were some o' th' best I e'er knew." He said and a small reminiscent looked flickered across his face as he spoke. " Yer dad was Headboy at Hogwarts,**

"WHAT!?" Came from his friends. Remus looked shocked and Sirius looked horrified. "TRAITOR!" He yelled as he threw a pillow at James which missed. "You're aim sucks Padfoot." James teased. "Sorry I'm not the Gryffindor Chaser/ Captain."Sirius huffed.

**and yer mum was a sweet girl who loved yer dad so much she lef' Italy t' come an' be wit' him.**

Liliana smiled sweetly at James.

**Suppose th' myst'ry is why You- Know-Who tried t' get 'em on his side… probably knew they were fightin' against him no matter what."**

"Amen."

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em, er somethin', I don' know. All I know is one day he came to yer house on Halloween night ten years ago. You three were wee lil' things an'—an'" Hagrid paused to loudly blow his nose into a handkerchief.**

Many people winced at the reminder of what happened to three people in the Room.

"**Sorry, but, yer families, some o' the nicest folks one could e'er meet, an You –Know –Who killed 'em. The mystery behind it is he tried t' kill you too, Harry." **

Liliana couldn't stop crying, and James used all his will poer to keep his tears back.

**At that Aires and Leo held Harry tight as he went pale.**

James' parents and friends did the same with him and Liliana.

"**E'er wonder 'bout tha' scar on yer forhead- tha's what happens when yer powerful—an evil curse touched yeh, the curse killed yer parents and Leo's mum,**

Sirius gave a small whimper and held Shizuka close to his chest. He could feel her tears through his clothes.

**destroyed th' house too. But you was a baby an' you lived." Hagrid looked sadly at Harry."That's why yer famous Harry.**

"What a horrible way to be famous." Remus said.

**You were th' on'y one t' survive him when he wanted yeh dead, and he faced some o' th' best wizards in Briatain—**

Ted looked shocked at the list of names.

**The McKinnons,**

Many of the students gasped.

**The Bones,**

Many grew teary eyed.

**the Prewetts-,**

"NO!" Frank said as he held a crying Alice. Septimus looked pale. "Molly's family…" he muttered.

**but you was a baby an you lived." He said sorrowfully. "What about Aires and Leo?" Harry asked in a small whisper.**

"Regulus?" Barty asked. The younger Black brother had his head buried into the pillow.

**Hagrid blew his nose again before answering. "Aires and Leo were hidden away in separate rooms. Aires was hurt bad, **

Regulus gripped the pillow tighter. Sirius walked towards his little brother and gave him a tight hug.

**but nothin' that couldn' be fixed." Hagrid said with a sniffle.**

Sirius patted his brother in the back.

**Harry remembered something all of a sudden—a cold voce with a high laugh along with that bright green light.**

Many people paled at that because no one should have to remember that.

**Leo saw how pale Aires had gotten, and saw the silver mist wrap around him. **

Sirius closed his eyes. He had a hunch who that spirit was but…

"**Took yeh three t' this lot…" Hagrid said "Dumbledore's orders…"**

Many people growled.

"**What a load of rubbish." Vernon Dursley interrupted.**

"Forgot about him." Abarax said.

**Harry jumped; he forgot the Dursleys were there.**

"Not the only one." Moody said.

**Aires and Leo gave them harsh glares. **

"Again not the only ones."

**Vernon Dursley somehow found courage in that dusty corner since he was facing Hagrid now with clenched fists and a glare. "Now, you listen here boys," He snarled "no doubt about it that you and your parents were no good weirdos." He seemed to ignore the glares that grew with hate **

If only looks could kill.

"**no doubt they'd come to a sticky end, an d in my opinion the world's better off without them-" **

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Charlus bellowed lividly.

"**NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Leo shouted rising to his feet, with the fieriest glare Harry ever saw. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY!?" Vernon bellowed back raising his fists.**

"DON"T YOU DARE DURSLEY!" Sirius yelled with a glare that matched his son's.

**But before he could get a swing at Leo, Hagrid stepped in pointing the tip of his pink umbrella at him.**

"Skewer the cow." Shizuka growled lowly.

"**I'd be still an' quiet if I were yeh." Hagrid growled. Vernon Dursley did as he said for fear of being shish kabobed by Hagrid's umbrella. **

"He might be too thick for that." Xenophilius said.

"**Er—Hagrid what happened to Vol—sorry, You- Know-Who?" Harry asked nervously. **

"Good question." Moody said.

"**Good question. No one knows. Disappeared, vanished. Some say he died." Hagrid said lowering his umbrella.**

"So, why are they celebrating?" Liliana asked. "What do you mean?" Lily asked. "If no one knows for sure, then they shouldn't be celebrating they should be preparing for the next time he attacks." Liliana said. "Too right they should." Moody growled.

"**What do you think Hagrid?" Aires asked. "Cadswallop. Don' think he had enough human in him lef' t' die. Some say he's still ou' there bidin' his time, waitin' ter return." Hagrid told him. **

"Is that even possible?" Lily asked. "It is, but it's a very dark process." Arcturus muttered.

"**Which is why lots o' people think yer a hero Harry—cause something about yeh stumped him tha' night." Hagrid said giving him a look of warmth and respect. **

"That's pretty crummy." Shizuka said in a thick voice.

**But Harry didn't feel like he deserved either of those. **

"Why?"

**He thought this was some huge mistake. How can he be a wizard?**

"Your parents are wizards, the letter, accidental magic-" "We get the point Evans."

**As far as he could remember he was bullied by the Dursleys, so why didn't they turn into warty toads every time they stuck him in the cupboard?**

"Doesn't work like that." McGonagall huffed.

**Aires and Leo, he believed, could be wizards though. **

Their families looked at the book.

**Aires was the smartest person he knew, always looking after him and Leo.**

Regulus had a small smile on his face.

**All the food Aires gave them kept Harry fuller longer, and when he'd get hurt Aires would hold him and when he woke up the next day he was perfectly fine. **

Although that smile grew a bit sadder.

**He would draw these really good pictures for the two of them, and every time he sang Harry felt calm, and it would put him and Leo to sleep quickly.**

Sirius gave his brother a one armed hug.

**Leo was the most loyal and brave person he knew.**

"Just like his dad." Shizuka said. Sirius smiled proudly.

**He wouldn't back down from a fight, and every time he ran or faced a bully he always seemed so fast and strong.**

Sirius' smile faltered a bit.

**He could fix almost anything he could get his hands on,**

Regulus returned Sirius' one armed hug.

**and never got caught when he took a "five finger discount."**

Sirius barked out a laugh.

**Sometimes ,Harry swore, his eyes glowed silver. **

"Shizuka's does that too." Sirius said looking at the Japanese witch he would one day marry.

**Then there was that time he flew! **

James chuckled at his son's thought.

**Harry looked at Hagrid. "There has to be a mistake. I can't be a wizard. I'm just Harry." He told Hagrid. Hagrid just chuckled, which surprised Harry. "Well 'jus' Harry, le' me ask you this: have yeh e'er done somethin' when yeh were angry er scared? Somethin' yeh couldn' explain?" Hagrid asked him. **

"He did have a lot of accidental magic huh?" Dorea asked thoughtfully.

**Harry looked at the fire. He kept growing his hair back when he didn't like the haircut he got. Other things happened that he couldn't explain. And didn't sic a boa constrictor on Dudley the last time he hit him? **

Many people chuckled.

**He looked at Hagrid and gave him a smile. Aires and Leo put their arms around his small shoulders and smiled at him too. "See" Hagrid said**

Many people smiled.

"**Harry Potter not a wizard, jus' yeh wait, yeh'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"If he's as shy as Lana, that'll be a huge issue." James said.

**But Vernon Dursley wouldn't go down without a fight. **

Everyone groaned as he was mentioned again.

"**They're not going!" He shouted. "Those three will be going to Stonewall High and be grateful for it! I've read those letters, rubbish about spellbooks and wands and-"**

"It's not rubbish!"

"**It's no' rubbish! An' I'd like t' see a muggle like yeh stop 'em. They're names have been down since they was born! **

McGonagall looked shocked, but only Moody noticed it, but he made a mental note to ask about it later.

**They'll be trained by the great Albus Dumbld-" "I REFUSE TO PAY FOR THESE THREE FREAKS TO BE TAUGHT MAGIC TRICKS BY SOME OLD CRACK POT FOOL!" **

"Oh, he didn't…" The Marauders chorused growing pale.

**Hagrid raised his umbrella again, and held it like a sword.**

"I'd like to try that." Xenophilius said.

"**NOT—ANOTHER—WORD – WORD—DURSLEY!" Hagrid bellowed. Hagrid's eyes caught Dudley trying to steal Harry's birthday cake and he pointed his umbrella at him. **

Sirius rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

**A spark of violet color flew from the umbrella tip and hit Dudley in the rear.**

"Good aim." James said. "Easy target." Lucius drawled.

**Dudley ran away clutching his oversized backside.**

That brought a round of chuckles and giggles.

"**Excellent aim, Hagrid." Leo said.**

James and Sirius nodded.

"**Wai' fer et." Hagrid roughly whispers.**

"What is it?" Barty asked curiously.

**Then, everyone could see a curly pig tail poking out through a hole in his pajama bottoms. Aires and Leo laughed themselves silly,**

As did most of the Room of Requirement."

**Harry stood there completely shocked and the Dursleys screamed and retreated to the back room.. **_**Okay, magic is definitely real. **_

James gave a hearty laugh at his son.

"**Shouldn' a lost me temper.**

"Note to self, never anger Hagrid." Barty said. Many Slytherins noded.

**Er—yeh three wouldn' min' keepin' quiet 'bout this would yeh? No' allowed t' do magic outside Hogwarts." Hagrid said.**

McGonagall gave an exasperated "Hagrid."

"**What did you do?" Aires said through a fit of giggles. "Meant ta' turn him inta' a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig already, lil room lef' fer me t' do." Hagrid said. **

The Transfiguration teacher huffed good naturedly. It couldn't be helped, Hagrid grew on you.

**Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Why aren't you allowed to do magic?" Harry asked. **

"Harry!" His mother and Grandmother admonished in unison. James and Charlus shared a look.

"**Go' expelled. Third year actually." Hagrid said uncomfortably. "Tha's why I was so keen t' take th' job, well, 'sides seein' yeh boys again." He said as he gave Harry a sideways look from underneath his bushy brows. **

"Why was he expelled?" Liliana asked.

"**Why were you expelled?" Harry asked.**

"Like mother like son." James said with a laugh.

**Aires wanted to hit him.**

James spluttered out a why.

**He loves Harry like a brother, but he could be so clueless.**

"It's actually pretty cute." Dorea said looking at Liliana. Liliana just went pink and looked shyly away.

"**Well it's gettin' late, best be off." Hagrid said quickly. "Gotta get yeh ta town fer yer school things."**

"Real subtle Hagrid." Remus chuckled.

**He took his dark overcoat off and covered the three boys in it. "Yeh can kip under tha'." **

"That's nice of him." Augusta said.

**Hagrid said as he stretched before walking towards the door he broke down earlier. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' th' pockets."**

"Ok, that's a bit strange." Augusta added.

**Leo looked at Harry. "Did he just say mice?" He asked. Leo never liked mice or rats. **

"I bloody well hope not." Sirius said, thinking of what their apparent best friend does in the near future.

"**Found one." Aires said.**

"EW." Many women said with disgusted looks.

**Harry and Leo looked at Aires. Sure enough he had a small grey dormouse perched on his head.**

"That sounds quiet adorable." Xenophilius said, and some of the female occupants agreed with him.

"**Harry you stand next to him." **

Sirius barked a laugh at his son's words.


End file.
